Differences Little Sisters Make S2
by fantasylunargirl
Summary: Sequel to Differences Little Sisters Make: The curse might be over but now our heroes have new adventures awaiting them. The Charming family want to get to know Emma and Neal wants to avoid his father while being a good father.
1. Family Reunion

**Differences Little Sisters Make**

 **S2**

Chapter 1

Family Reunion

The purple smoke passed over and cleared and nothing seemed to be amiss. Neal said "we're still here, and nothing happened, thank god".

Emma seemed worried and said "I have to see them, don't I"?

Neal said "if you're referring to your parents then yes. They are going to want you back and catch up".

Emma said "like you with your father".

Neal replied "and I will, just not right away".

Henry asked "you found your father here"?

Tally said "Mr Gold".

Neal said "he's Rumplstilskin, the Dark One, he created the curse".

Mother Superior added "to find you". Having got their attention she carried on "when you fell through the portal he came to see me wanting you back. I told him there was no way because there were no more magic beans. He refused to believe there was no way and asked about a number of thing, a realm jumper, a time turner, a mage. A mage wouldn't be able to, a realm jumper and time turner don't even exist. Then he asked about a curse, I didn't say it would work but he could tell from my expression it would. I thought at the time such a curse would be beyond his power but he reminded me he had all the time in the world. When he started mentoring I knew he was looking for someone who could cast the curse. He needed someone with great hate in their heart, someone who had nothing to lose except the person they loved most. Each student didn't fit that description until Regina".

Once Henry had gotten dressed they went to Emma's parents. When they got to main street they heard Mary-Margaret say "now I find my daughter".

Emma from behind them said "don't need to look far".

Mary-Margaret and David walked over to her, Mary-Margaret held her face and then hugged her saying "you found us" and David joined in. Tally wasted no time and went to join in on the hug. Henry walked on and called David "grandpa".

The hug broke, David put an arm around him and replied "yeah kid I guess so".

Henry said "she did it, she saved you".

Mary-Margaret not looking away from Emma added "she saved all of us".

Leroy asked "then why are we still here".

David said "that my friend is an excellent question".

The other dwarfs had their own questions, most of them which were "what was that smoke"?

Mother Superior arrived to answer "magic, it's here".

Henry said "magic, in Storybrooke, you're the blue fairy do something magical".

She replied "it's not that simple Henry, no wand, no fairy dust, things are complicated".

Neal said "it's not magic".

Emma asked "how do you know"?

Neal replied "because I really don't want it to be".

Leroy added "not so sure it works like that. Let's go to the person responsible for bringing it, the Evil Queen".

Emma said "no, wait, it wasn't Regina. David was the magic inside the egg when you put it inside the dragon".

David replied "the egg Rumplstilskin gave me, yeah I even checked when I was going in. He thought it'd be safe in the belly of a beast".

Emma asked everyone "can someone get something out of a dragon and put it back without slaying said dragon".

Neal answered "maybe if you're superman, and immortal, and even then there's a slim chance".

Emma asked "then the only chance for someone to steal the magic inside was after I retrieved the egg".

Neal put a hand to his forehead and said "he stole it didn't he".

Emma said "Rumplstilskin, he the only other person who even held the egg. He dropped his cane on purpose just to distract us so he could the magic out without us noticing".

Neal said "magic, the thing he loves most. You know I wondered why he would risk coming to a world where he'd be powerless".

Henry said "well let's go see him".

As they started walking towards Mr Golds shop Mary Margaret asked "is there anything you want to ask us, you must have questions"?

Emma said "the only questions I have are for Mr Gold, why did he double cross me and what did he do to this town"?

Mary-Margaret asked "shouldn't we talk about… it first"?

Emma asked "what"?

Neal said "I think she means the elephant in the room".

Tally asked "what elephant"?

Neal answered "it's not an actual elephant sugar plum, it's just another way of saying something big someone or everyone is ignoring. In this case it's your mommy ignoring the fact she's finally found her parents, and that they're Snow White and Prince Charming, and that…"

Noticing a dirty look on Emma's face he said "and, maybe I should shut up now".

Emma said "smart choice".

Mary Margaret asked "can we talk about us, your life, everything"?

Emma asked can we do all that later, like with a glass of wine, or several, bottles".

Neal asked "also known of a method to avoid the subject" noticing the same dirty look on Emma's face again he said "right, shutting up".

David said "I know it's a lot to take in, for all of us, and we don't want to push".

Mary-Margaret added "but we've waited for this moment for so long".

"So have I" Emma shouted turning around "I've thought about this moment my entire life. I've imagined who you might be. Of all the scenario's I concocted my parents being… I just need a little time, that's all".

They suddenly heard a ruckus and what looked like a mob crossing the road. Archie ran up to them "there you are, come with me, I need your help. Dr Whale has worked everyone into a mob, they're going to Regina's house, they're going to kill her".

Leroy commented "great, let's watch".

Neal said "only if you want a mass murder, if the blue fairy is right and magic is back then Regina has her powers, and something tells me she's not going to take too kindly to an angry mob on her doorstep."

David said "they could marching into a slaughter".

Archie added "and we can't sink to her level. No matter who she is, and what she's done killing her is wrong".

Henry said "he's right, please, she's still my mom". They ran after the angry mob

When they got to Regina's house it would seem as if she was powerless as Dr Whale had her pinned to the wall. After wrestling Regina away from the mob they settled everyone down. Mary-Margaret mentioned to the crowd Regina needed to be locked up. So after arresting her they proceeded to lock Regina in a cell at the Sheriff's station.

"So I'm a prisoner now".

David asked "if the curse was broken why didn't we go back".

Regina answered "because there's nothing to go back to, that land is gone".

Neal said "even the strongest curse in the world can't destroy an entire world".

"Really", Regina said "Snow, you were the only person here besides me who saw what happened. When the curse took over what happened"?

Mary- Margaret said "I'm not too sure about the rest of the castle but the nursery got ripped apart".

Neal said "it might have gotten ruined, but that doesn't mean the entire world was destroyed. And at the end of the day it's not her curse, she may have cast it but she didn't create it, I'm willing to bet she doesn't know much more than us."

Mary-Margaret said "we should get to Gold".

As they left Regina said "Henry, don't let them do this to me".

Henry took a few steps towards her and replied "you did this to yourself". Then he resumed to leave with everyone else.

Once they were outside Emma said "Henry maybe you and Tally shouldn't come".

Henry replied "but we can help".

Emma said "I'm planning on being pretty angry and there are certain things I'm not sure you Tally should be around for".

Tally whined "why not"?

Neal said "because you're kids, and your mother wants the two of you to be safe".

Ruby came up and said "so what did you want to see me about"?

Emma mentioned "I called her on the way to the station. Ruby, would you mind taking care of the kids while we talk to Mr Gold"?

Ruby answered "sure, I don't looking after them, I'll take them to the diner and you can pick them later. As Ruby drove them to the diner where they'd be safe Emma looked on unaware that soon they would be little chance she'd ever see them again.

"You guys ready".

Mary-Margaret said "we need to talk".

Emma stuttered before deciding on saying "I don't want to talk".

"Well I do" said Mary-Margaret "Gold can wait I can't. You're my daughter and I want to talk to you. I know that we have talked, but we didn't know that we were talking, we talked about things we probably shouldn't have even talked about, one night stands and the like".

David asked "one night stands"?

Mary-Margaret said "Whale".

David asked "Whale"?

Mary-Margaret "we were cursed, that is neither here or there, the point is we didn't know that we were mother and daughter and now we do so please let's talk"

Emma replied "okay, what do you want to talk about". Neal thought 'wow, Emma gave into that pretty easily'.

Mary-Margaret said "we're together finally, and I can't help but think that you're not happy about it".

Neal added "in her defence she didn't have parents for twenty-eight years" David shot him a mean look "and this is obviously none of my business sir" then with a bow added "your highness".

Emma and Mary-Margaret gave a small smile, finally Emma said "I am happy, but see, here's the thing, no matter the circumstances for twenty-eight years I only knew one thing, that my parents sent me away".

Mary-Margaret replied "we did that to give you your best chance".

Emma replied "you did it for everyone, because that's who you are. Leaders, Heroes , Princes and Princesses, and that's great, and amazing, and… But it doesn't change the fact that I had to grow up alone, and unloved".

Mary-Margaret explained "but if we hadn't have sent you away you would've been cursed too".

Emma replied "but we would have been together, which curse is worst"? She started walking away with Neal following her.

They all burst into Mr Gold's shop, and saw him pouring two cups of tea. He sighed and said "By your expressions I have a feeling this isn't a social call. What can I do for you"?

Emma said "what you can do is tell us what you did"?

Mr Gold replied "I'm sorry you're going to have to be more specific"?

David yelled "you know damn well what we're talking about".

Mary-Margaret said "you double crossed Emma and Neal, you took your potion from her".

David added "and did hell knows what to this town".

Emma said "worst of all you put Henry's life at risk".

Mr Gold said "oh did I, I would expect all of you to realise that of such a powerful being as myself would know how a sleeping curse works. I knew that after a period of time after the curse the body would fail to register of signs of life when in fact all the curse did was pause any signs of life".

Emma said "maybe I don't need answers, maybe I just need to punch you in the face".

Neal seething mentioned "Emma, as much as I would love to see that. Regina might not have her powers but I would bet anything he does".

All Mr Gold did was laugh and said "really dearie, allow me to answer your question with a few of my own, did your dear boy Henry survive"?

Emma answered in a whisper "yeah".

Mr Gold asked "is the curse broken? And let's see Emma, how long have you been searching for your parents? Looks like your reunited. It seems rather than a punch in the face I deserve a thank you".

Emma yelled "a thank you, are you"…

Neal noticing something interrupted "wait a moment, two cups".

At that moment Belle came out from the back and seeing company said "hello, nice to meet you, I'm Belle".

A little confused by this woman with Mr Gold they were stunned into silence. Mr Gold said "remember the woman I told you about after the…valentine's day fiasco".

Neal raised his eyebrow and asked "you mean the one that threw herself off the roof".

Mr Gold said "that was what Regina told me, I'm sure you figure out the rest".

David asked "is she the same, I think you called it 'flicker of light amongst the notion of darkness"?

Mr Gold said "of course".

Just then there was what seemed to be earthquake followed by a bunch of car alarms going off. Emma asked "what was that"?

Mary-Margaret and David went to the door window and saw somethings flying in the wind and lights sparking.

Mr Gold said "that, is my gift to you. That is going to take care of Regina".

More lights sparked outside and there was a something that sounded like an animal in the distance. Mary-Margaret said "Emma come on".

David added "we need to go take care of this".

Emma warned "we're not done here".

As soon as they left Belle said "you lied to me".

Mr Gold said "no I kept my word. I, will not kill her, and that, will not kill her, but it will give her what she deserves".

Belle said "you toy with word, like you do people. You're still a man who makes wrong choices and I thought you'd changed".

Mr Gold pointed out "in the hour you've known me". Upset by Mr Gold's words Belle headed for the door. "I'm sorry Belle, I'm sorry Belle, I'm sorry". This did nothing to stop her she still stormed out of the shop.

In the sheriff's station the lights started to flicker. Regina knew this had something to do with the mark Mr Gold had put on her hand. She called "hello, who's there"?

A flying hooded creature with red eyes flew towards her and ripped off the door to her cell. It reached out its hand and started stealing Regina's soul. David, Mary-Margaret, Emma and Neal came in, Neal said "please tell me, one of you knows what that is".

Emma said "if you don't know, what makes you think we do".

David picked up a chair, he yelled "hey" and used the chair to hit the wraith away from Regina. The wraith threw the chair out of David's hand, then threw David to the wall and trapped him with a table. The wraith resumed to steal Regina's soul, Mary-Margaret used a lighter and a canister to throw fire at the wraith. The wraith let Regina go and she fell to the floor and fled out the window and they helped Regina up.

Emma asked "do you know what that was"?

Regina said "a wraith".

Neal exclaimed "the soul-sucking demon, you must have really pissed off my father for him to mark you".

Emma mentioned "I thought you didn't know what that was".

Neal answered "I'd heard of wraith's, but this is first time I've actually seen one. They suck the soul out of a person who's been marked with a wraith medallion or by a wraith itself".

Emma asked "so how do we kill it"?

Regina said "there's no way, you can't kill something that's already dead".

Neal added "once a victim is marked that's it, there soul is as good as gone. Even if you can chase the wraith away it will come back and will never stop until it devours its prey".

Emma mentioned "so we have problem"?

"No, we don't" David said, "Regina does".

Neal said "so we're just going to let her die".

David answered "why not? Then it goes away and everyone's safe".

Regina said "that's quite the example you want to set for your daughter there".

David replied "you don't get to judge us".

Regina asked "let me ask you, where do you think that thing came from? Gold".

Neal mentioned "like we didn't already figure that part out. Plus he said it would help with our 'Regina' problem".

Emma said "we're not murderers. I made a promise to Henry, she's not dying".

Mary-Margaret looked at her daughter proudly. She might have not raised her but Emma still turned out strong and honourable. It didn't solve their problem though, Regina herself said it can't be killed and Neal had added it will only stop when it's devoured its prey. She asked "if it can't be killed what do you suggest"?

Regina said "send it somewhere where it can't hurt anyone".

Neal said "my father spent years trying to find a way to cross realms and the blue fairy gave me the last magic bean which I used to get here. Even it we had a how we'd need a where".

Regina said "magic's here, and I have Jefferson's hat".

At Granny's Henry was holding Tally who was under a booth table because of the earthquake. Ruby said "you can come out, the tremors are over now".

Henry led Tally out who didn't stop clinging to his hand "Henry, I'm scared, I want mommy and daddy".

Henry told her "they'll be back soon, and then everything will be alright, and we can go home".

Tally asked "will you come home with me, mommy and daddy"?

Henry said "I'm not sure, but I want to. Even if I don't, all of us will be together soon".

They heard the wraith as it roamed the streets after it fled from the sheriff's station. Tally clung around Henry's waist screaming, Henry said to Ruby "we need our parents now, Tally mostly, she needs to feel safe. Once Emma and Neal are holding here she'll stop screaming".

Ruby mentioned "it doesn't look too safe out there".

Henry said "I'm not sure what's out there, but I am sure no place is safer than any other place in town right now".

Regina, Emma and Neal went to Regina's office where she got Jefferson's hat box. After she checked the hat was there Regina asked "did Henry really ask you to protect me"?

Emma answered "yes".

Neal added "I'm not going to tell you you're a good person because let's face it, that would be a lie. But you raised a boy so caring he doesn't want you to die even though a majority of town wanted to kill you themselves. The fact he didn't tells a lot about him, and that tells a lot about you, you might be the evil queen but to raise someone like Henry means you were an alright mother. Despite all of the mistakes you made, you got the care right".

David and Mary-Margaret came in with brooms "torches for when it comes back".

Mary-Margaret asked "so how does it work"?

They went into the meeting hall Regina put the hat on the ground and explained "it will open a portal to our land, all we need to do is send the wraith through".

David sarcastically remarked "is that all".

Mary-Margaret asked "I don't understand, I thought you said our land was gone".

Regina answered "it is".

Neal said "alright I'm confused, how are we going to send the wraith somewhere that doesn't exist"?

Regina explained "sending it to a place that no longer exists, well that's banishing it to oblivion".

The meeting hall started to shake David and Mary-Margaret were ready it lit brooms. Regina spun the hat but nothing happened, Emma said "Regina".

Regina kept spinning it "I'm trying" she said sounding half annoyed, half frantic. She kept spinning the hat but nothing happened.

The doors burst open and the wraith flew in. David fought it off while Mary-Margaret poured alcohol on the gate and set fire to it. Fire seemed to work the last time so surely it would the wraith at bay long enough for Regina to get the hat to work. Regina said "it's not working".

Emma asked "what is the problem"?

"Magic", Regina said "it's different here".

Neal cried "are you kidding, I hate magic enough as the next guy but if there was ever a time I'd be happy to have magic it would be now".

David called "now, would be time".

Regina tried again and again with no success. Emma touched Regina's arm and the hat started spinning. Regina had her suspicions about why it was working now, but she kept them to herself. The wraith pushed David aside and flew over the flames to get Regina. Emma pushed Regina out of the way and the wraith got pulled into the hat. Unfortunately Emma's leg got caught and got pulled into the hat. Neal cried "Emma".

Mary-Margaret cried "no".

David could see what Mary-Margaret was thinking and cried "Snow".

Mary-Margaret declared "I'm not losing her again" and with that jumped in.

David declared "neither am I", David got to the hat a moment too late and fell on it.

He immediately checked the floor under the hat despite knowing that the portal was closed now. David and Neal looked at Regina who was still staring at the floor. David roared "where are they"?

Regina looked at him and answered "I have no idea".

Neal said "I doubt that".

David went up to Regina and asked "are they dead"?

Regina answered "the curse it destroyed all the land".

David yelled "ARE THEY DEAD"?

Regina answered "I don't know" punctuating each word.

David said "I should have killed you myself".

Regina asked "then what's stopping you". She pushed him to the wall, seeming to have her powers back locking him to the wall. "You think you're some heroic prince, please, you're nothing but the son of a Shephard". David was having trouble breathing Neal crept up on Regina but she was too fast and locked him to wall too. "As crafty as your father I see, but with none of the discreet. Gold may be able to overlook the wraith defeat but if I kill you something tells me he won't stop until I die, painfully". She turned to look at David and added "you however, I should have killed when I could, now I can".

Suddenly a voice said "mom". Regina turned around to see Henry with Ruby, and Tally cowering behind him.

Regina said "Henry, what are you doing here"?

Henry asked "what are you doing"?

Tally asked "where's mommy and Mary-Margaret"?

Regina walked up saying "it's okay, you're safe now".

David and Neal were unlocked from the wall, and David tried to catch his breath and Ruby went to help him. Tally ran past Regina to Neal calling "daddy". Neal scooped up Tally and held her as if he could never let go.

Henry asked "what about Tally question? Where's my mom, where's…"?

"Gone, they fell through a portal" Regina answered. "they're, Henry I'm sorry".

Henry said "no, you're not, you really are the Evil Queen. I never want to see you again".

Regina replied "no, don't say that". She held his chin "I love you".

Henry said "then prove it, get Emma and Mary-Margaret back, until then leave me, leave everyone alone".

Regina asked "where will you go"?

Neal declared "with his true family."

David walked past Regina and put a hand on Henry's back leading him away followed by Ruby and Neal carrying Tally.

Once back in the apartment Henry went over to the photo of Emma and Mary-Margaret. When Neal put Tally down she went over to look at the picture with him. She sighed and whimpered "I miss mommy, I want my mommy".

Neal knelt down by Tally and held her face said "I'm sure mommy loves you Sugarplum, and would want to be here with you," he put his other hand on Henry's shoulder. "with all of us if she could".

Hearing Neal's tone David said "they're not dead".

Henry asked "how do know"?

"I can feel it" David replied "I have faith, I will find them, I will always find them".

Neal asked "do have any idea where to start? Because the hat seemed pretty one way"?

David said "at least I'm trying, when Emma fell through and Mary-Margaret followed I tried to go after them but I noticed you didn't do anything".

Neal replied "I was fourteen when I was ripped away from everything I knew and was left to fend for myself. Emma never had a family who truly loved her. When Tally was born we made a promise to each other we would never let Tally grow up alone like we had. I would have tried to go after her but we might have never been able to get back. Without me Tally wouldn't have anyone, and I was not letting Henry go with Regina. I was staying behind to watch over my children and be a good father".

 **Hope all my faithful readers had a Merry Christmas and will like this year and enjoy my sequel**


	2. Returning The Town To Normal

Chapter 2

Returning The Town To Normal

A large majority of townspeople was gathered around city hall. Some people was posting drawings of their family members who was ripped away from them by the curse. Some other people had nowhere else to go and didn't know what to do now the curse was over. Around city hall it was like a search and rescue party. Ruby called "if you're looking for family members please come to the front table, if you need counselling Dr Hopper has a sign-up sheet, if the wraith damaged your house we have cots in the school".

Neal added "the main thing is not to worry, before we know it everything will be back to normal".

Someone cried "normal for us is in the enchanted forest".

Someone else called "why should listen to you? all you've done is marry the Princess".

Another person called "I heard you're the son of Rumplstilskin, how can we know that we trust his spawn".

There was a cry of agreement, Neal groaned and said "Ruby, please resume".

He went over to join his children in a gazebo, Tally said "don't worry daddy".

Henry added "things can only get better".

Ruby cried "he is right when he said not to worry. We don't need to panic, I'm sure our Prince is working on something right now".

What David was working on was having a talk with Regina. He banging on her door and when she opened it he came in and said "tell me about this" holding the hat.

Regina replied "I'm surprised you don't have armed guards around the clock".

David said "don't need them, we both know if set outside there's a line a mile long for your head".

Regina closed the door and replied "who's going to risk coming at me".

David smirked and said "take your chances then, but I think that little wallpaper trick was an anomaly, if you really had your powers back this town would be charcoal by now. You're having trouble with magic, aren't you. Right now the only thing keeping you alive is that Henry wishes it. Now this".

Regina said "it's the hat that took your loved ones away".

David asked "where did you get it"?

"I've long since forgotten Regina replied. "You know, maybe you should be less concerned with hats and more concerned taking care of my son".

David replied "because you great care of him. My grandson is being taken care of by a man who's love for his children is limitless. If I had to choose who Henry should be with between you and Neal I'd pick Neal, he is clearly the better parent".

Regina said "like you would know a good parent is, I will not listen to childcare lectures from a man who put his daughter in a box and shipped her to Maine".

David said "listen I need my family, there's magic here now, there has to be ways to follow them".

Regina said "follow them where? to an sucking endless void. And good luck getting magic to work because as you said you said, you'd be charcoal".

David replied "frustrated are we, serves you right, you deserve every bit of this".

Regina said "keep on baiting me Charming, right now I don't have magic and I don't have my son, but when I get my magic I get my son".

David replied "if you need magic to keep your son you don't really have him".

When David got to city hall everyone was sat outside, he saw Henry sitting with Neal and Tally. He went up to them and asked "have any of you seen Blue, Mother Superior"?

Henry said "no, but everyone is looking for you".

Neal said "everyone has questions they want you to answer. When you are can you put in a good word for me. The only pro I have is that I'm Emma's husband but apart from that everyone sees me as an outsider. And the knowledge that I'm the son of the Dark One is only adding to my already high unpopularity".

David said "that's not an issue, that's just you being self-centred".

Suddenly some people came up Ruby asked "do we know where Rump…Mr Gold is".

Archie asked "does the Queen still have powers"?

Marco said "I thought I would find my boy at the least".

David spotted Mother superior as he walked over followed by Henry, Neal and Tally. Henry shouted "he's got to be planning something".

Dr Whale asked "are the nuns still nuns or can they…date"?

David didn't bother answering his question, he called "Blue".

Dr Whale added "don't say it's me asking".

David ignored him again "could there be a tree on this side, like the one we sent Emma through as a baby, maybe I could go after them that way".

Mother Superior said "there's a possibility but without fairy dust to guide us there, no it's hopeless".

Neal asked "without fairy dust what is the worst case scenario"?

Mother Superior "they could come back inside solid rock on some remote mountain top on the other side of the world".

Neal said "yeah, better look for some alternative".

Henry said "don't give up, in the book things always look worst right before there's good news",

"Terrible news, Terrible news" shouted Leroy (Grumpy), running up with all the other dwarves.

Neal mentioned "like we really need more bad news".

Grumpy said "we were testing the town limits", he turned to Tom (Sneezy) "tell him who you think you are Sneezy".

"Would you stop calling me that"? Asked Tom. "You know who I am. I'm Tom Clark, I own the Dark Star pharmacy, what's going on here"?

Grumpy said "if you cross the boarder you lose your memory all over again".

Archie asked "and coming back doesn't fix it"? It was obvious it didn't since Sneezy still thought he was Tom Clark.

Grumpy said "if it did would you really think I would come running in shouting terrible news. If you leave your cursed self becomes your only self".

Everyone started panicking, David announced "everyone, meet back here in two hours, I'll tell you my plan to fix everything then".

The crowd dispersed Neal asked "so, you do a plan, because I'm a drawing a blank".

"I don't know" said David. "But I've got two hours to figure it out".

Back at the lost David was practising what to say in two hours in the mirror. "People of Storybrooke, I know we're trapped again, and things look bleak but… they're not".

He was struggling, Henry said "keep going, keep going, you were on to something".

"No I wasn't" said David "I did the fighting, Snow did the talking".

Neal said "well I don't think you can't fight your plan".

David asked "is this how you got my daughter to marry you, by antagonizing her"?

Tally remembering what Emma said on Valentines day said "Daddy saved Mommy, Mommy said that was when she knew he really really loved her".

Neal feeling awkward said "it's not that interesting of a story".

"But one I'd love to hear" said David smugly.

Neal sighed and said "after Emma got out of prison I tried to explain to her what had happened and how sorry I was but she wasn't interesting in listening to me. I tried to keep tabs on her when I took a job as a cab driver".

David asked "like a stalker"?

Neal said "no, I kept tabs on her so after I got off work I could track her down and keep on trying to explain and apologize. She is really stubborn, but as it turns out I'm more stubborn than I thought. One time I lost track of her so I tried to find her until I got too tired and had to rest in this motel which was exactly where Emma was In the middle of the night I went to get something to it from this vending machine I saw. Emma was there being harassed by these three guys. I wasn't sure what to do until one of them hit her in the face and the other two seemed to want a piece too. I fought them, but it's probably not best to tell you the play by play. In the end they ran off and Emma took me to her room to patch me up. When she asked me why I did it I told her I loved her and she kissed me. She finally listened to hear what I had to say and we talked and listened to each other. Sometimes it takes a courageous deed to prove that you love someone".

David asked "did that really happen"?

Neal answered "if you want proof I still have a few scars I could show you".

David was satisfied with Neal's story pulled out the squashed hat Emma and Mary-Margaret fell through out of his bag. Henry asked "can I see that"?

David said "sure" and pushed it towards him.

Henry said "I think I know what this is". He ran to get his book he flipped a few pages to he found a picture of the Mad Hatter. "It's the Mad Hatter's Hat, it's a portal between worlds".

David said "the Mad Hatter".

Henry asked "you've heard of him"?

David answered No…yeah, I mean the prince me doesn't know him but David Nolan had memories of reading Alice in Wonderland in school. I need it to work again, who is he, who is he here"?

Henry answered "I don't know".

Neal said "maybe he's the Jefferson Regina mentioned when she said she had Jefferson's hat. And maybe the same guy who attacked Emma and Mary-Margaret two months back".

David asked "he attacked them".

Neal said "Emma told me he got pushed out a two storey window and vanished, and he thought he was the Mad Hatter. Something tells me he's not going to easy to find".

Henry mentioned "maybe he'll show-up at the thing".

David asked "what thing"?

Henry said "you know, the meeting, where you tell us all your plan, remember the speech you were doing".

"Right" he said grabbed the hat and his "I should be back by then".

When he went out of the door they followed him. Henry said "Gramps, you got to use me, come on, the curse was broken because of me, let me help."

The heard to door downstairs close, Neal mentioned "maybe you should cut down on the heroics for a bit kid".

At the meeting everyone was waiting and David hadn't shown up yet. Neal and Henry were trying to call him, Ruby came and said "try at home again".

Henry replied "he's not picking up".

Ruby said "just keep trying".

The doors flung open revealing Regina, Neal immediately pushed Henry and Tally behind him. and the crowd parted to stay out of her path. She said "my, what a nice turn out". As she walked to the front of the room she added "no need for a fuss, it's just little old me".

Archie said "Regina think about what you're doing".

She simply said "bug" and threw him against the wall, when Grumpy ran at her she threw him against the other. Granny tried to shoot an arrow at her, but she was able to grab it, ignite it, she said "how sweet" and she threw it forward, it bounced off the wall and on to the Storybrooke crest behind her".

Ruby yelled "what do you want"?

Henry pushed past his father and said "me, she wants me" and he walked up to her. "Okay I'll come with you, just leave them alone".

Neal cried out "Henry no".

Regina threw him against one wall and then the other. Tally ran up to him crying "daddy".

Regina lifted Henry's chin smiling and said "that's my boy" and left with him.

After Jefferson ran away Ruby told David that Regina had Henry, people were trying to leave town, Neal was recovering from Regina hitting him against two walls, and the fairies were taking care of Tally. Pressed for time David knew maybe stopping everyone from losing their memories should be the first thing he solved. He went after them in his animal rescue van and blocked them from the town line. David stood on top of his van as people got out of their cars. Archie said "get out the way, we have a right to go".

David yelled listen to me, listen, if you cross that line you're going to be lost, everyone who loves you will lose you, but there's something worse you'll lose yourself. Look I get wanting to leave here, I do, and I get that it's easier to let go of bad memories but even bad memories are part of us. David, Storybrooke David was, is weak, and confused. And he hurt the woman I love. I wouldn't give up being Charming just to be him, but you know I wouldn't make the other trade either, because that David reminds me of not only what I lost but who I want to be. My weaknesses and my strengths, David and the Prince, I am both, just like you, you are both, the town is both, we are both. Stay here and every choice is open to you, live in the woods if you want, hell live in a shoe if you want, or eat frozen burritos, write software. Let's open up Granny's and the school and let's get back to work. I will protect you, she won't be able to hurt any of you, not as long as I'm here, not as long as we all pull together, as we have done before, and shall do again". He might have not been able to find the words before but now they'd flown so easily off his tongue. Everyone started go back into the town.

David went to city hall to check on his granddaughter. When he got there Tally was sitting on Neal's lap, he wasn't wearing his shirt so David saw he had bandages around his torso and a small covering on the left side of his forehead. He went up to them and asked "feeling better"?

Neal said "I'd had better days, but at least I'm conscious now. Did anyone rescue Henry from Regina yet".

David answered "I was about to do that, I just came here first to check on Tally first".

Taking Tally off his lap Neal asked Tally "are you okay to stay here with the fairies while we get your brother Sugar Plum"?

She asked "can't I go with you daddy"?

Neal said "I need to know you're safe Sugar Plum to put my mind at ease while daddy helps grandpa David rescue Henry".

Tally said "alright".

As Neal got up and grabbed his shirt David asked "why are you coming? I can handle this alone".

Neal replied "Henry's my son, and I want him to know he has a father who would anything to keep him safe".

At Regina's house she was staring at her mother's spell book. David broke in with his sword and Neal followed him. David said "I want to see him".

Regina called "Henry, come down here". She addressed Prince Charming "you won't be using your sword".

David replied "whatever you conjure I can fight".

Neal added "while I get my son as far away from you as I can".

Regina looked at Neal and corrected "my son" then looked back at David and added "and I mean you won't need your sword".

Henry came down, when he saw David and Neal he looked worried. He was afraid Regina had called him down to watch as she ripped their hearts out and crushed them. Regina climbed the first few steps until she was eye level with Henry. She said "Henry, you're going to go home with David and Neal".

Neal said "well, that was easy, what's changed since the town meeting"?

Regina answered "I simple six word sentence. Years ago when I was a very different person my mother was driving me crazy, always trying to control of life. When she told me what to do once I was Queen I told her I didn't want to be her and pushed her into a magical looking glass which pulled her inside and shattered. When I got Henry home he said he didn't want to be me, the last thing I want is push him to the point where he thinks banishing me to another realm is his only option to free himself".

Henry said "so you're really letting me go"?

Regina replied "yes, I should never have brought you here. I was… I don't know how to love very well, I wasn't capable of it for a very long time, but I know. I remember that if you hold onto someone too hard, it doesn't make them love you. I'm sorry I lied to you, that I made you feel like I don't know who you are. I want you to be here because you want to be here, not because I forced you, and not because of magic. I want to redeem myself, go get your things"

Henry ran upstairs smiling.

David said "then prove it"

Regina asked "how"?

David said "answer one simple question, does it still exist, the enchanted forest, our land, does it still exist"?

Regina came down the stairs and replied "yes, but I have no idea how to get back there". Seeing the expression on David's face she added "I can see I just launched you on a heroic quest. Just make sure you also take care of my son".

Neal said "I promise, I will do everything within my power to protect him".


	3. Henry The Determined

Chapter 3

Henry The Determined

David and Neal were walking Henry to the school bus with Tally. Unaware he was even going to school Henry asked "what's on the agenda for 'Operation Scorpion'".

David asked "what's Operation Scorpion"?

Henry answered "the code name for our mission to find Emma and Snow".

Neal mentioned "I thought our code name was 'Operation Cobra'.

Henry answered "that was the code name for the mission to break the curse, new mission, new code name".

David said "Henry, we need to talk".

Henry said "oh, do you prefer Viper, that was my second choice".

Neal said in frustration "Henry".

Henry replied "yeah Scorpion's better".

Neal said "no buddy, the code name doesn't matter".

Henry saw they'd walked him to the school bus and said "because I'm not coming with you, but I thought we were going to find Jefferson".

David answered "I already did".

Henry asked "what, is he going to help us"?

David replied "no Henry, he's not".

Henry asked "why didn't you tell me you talked to him".

David said "because I didn't want to disappoint you".

Neal said "looks like Plan A won't work, but we will find another way to bring back Emma and Mary-Margaret".

David said "we need to find a way to restore the hat".

Neal added "but you need to go to school and Tally needs to go to preschool".

Tally cried "can't I come with you daddy".

Neal said "getting mommy back will require a lot of attention Sugar Plum, and I can't use a lot of attention unless I know Henry's safe at school and you are safe at preschool".

Henry said "but I could help you look".

David said "it will require magic Henry".

Neal said "magic is dangerous, magic can hurt you, magic always comes with a…"

Henry finished "price, I've read the book you know".

David said "I can't let you anywhere near this stuff, do as your dad said and go to school where we know you'll be safe".

Henry said "alright".

As they walked away Neal asked David "so was talking to Jefferson why you missed the meeting"?

Henry watched to see when their back was turned to run past the school bus.

Just because Jefferson had said no doesn't mean Henry couldn't try to persuade him differently. He found Jefferson at the docks holding a piece of paper with his likeness on and the words 'have you seen my papa'. Jefferson told Henry he couldn't help but maybe his mother could and that her vault was here in Storybrooke. Then Henry noticed the piece of paper in Jefferson's hands "what's that"? Jefferson folded up the piece of paper and put in his inside coat pocket. "Your daughter's looking for you, isn't she"?

Jefferson asked "what do you know about it"?

"I read your story" Henry said "I know how you two got separated. Why are you here, she's at school"?

Jefferson tried to leave saying he had to go home but Henry wouldn't stop until Jefferson yelled "BECAUSE I LEFT HER, and she'll hate me".

Henry confidently asked "how do you know that"?

Jefferson answered "I was on my way, fate reminded me I shouldn't.

Henry argued "you should, I've been left too, anything is better than nothing, she'll spend her whole life wondering why you left her. Not knowing is the worst for an example my dad went back to my mom after they got separated and yes at first she hated him but when he proved he loved her she forgave him. She may hate you but she may want you back terribly like I wanted Emma".

Regina came back to her office after Henry invited her to lunch and stood her up. Why would such a nice boy like Henry invite her and then not bother to show up, unless… Regina checked her keys and as expected they were gone, at once she called the Sheriff station. "Sheriff Station" said David on the other line.

"David, it's Regina, is the father with you"?

David replied "you mean Neal, yes". David put the phone on speaker phone so Neal could listen in.

Regina replied "well Henry asked me out to lunch but he never showed up. When I came back I checked my keys and they're gone".

Neal asked "you mean your skeleton keys that open every door in Storybrooke"?

Regina said "they don't just open doors in the town, when we were brought over with the curse I brought my vault over. The keys open some of the things I keep in my vault, extremely dangerous things".

David asked "what did you bring over"?

Regina said "my mother's wand, first time I tried using that thing I got knocked out for a day, everything was sort of a blur after that, various potion ingredients, but the most dangerous is the things that can come out of the box on their own one it's opened".

David asked "again I ask what did bring over"?

With a deep breath Regina said "the most venomous snakes I could find, Agrabarian Vipers".

Neal was grabbing his coat as he yelled "where is your vault"?

David decided now was a good time to get his coat.

Regina said "the vault in under my crypt, there is a secret staircase under my father's coffin. I'd go myself, I doubt Henry would go with me but he'd go with you".

When they got to the crypt they saw the coffin was already pushed aside. As they got down they saw Henry on the ground looking up at snakes in a box. David shut to box as Neal ran to Henry. David mentioned "maybe we should have gone with 'Operation Viper'"

Neal asked Henry "are you hurt"?

Henry answered "I'm fine".

Changing his tone from concerned to angry Neal asked "then why aren't you in school? Especially after we told you we needed to know you were safe"?

Henry said "but I told you I'm fine".

Neal said "another minute and you would have been dead, that's not what I call safe. But you're safe now and that's what's important".

Henry asked "how did you know I was down here"?

David said "your mom said you asked her to lunch and when you stood her up she went back to her office, found her keys missing, figured out the rest. She would have come herself but she didn't think you'd go with her. What were you thinking"?

Neal added "excellent question, one that needs answering, now".

Henry answered "I just want them back, it wasn't supposed to be this way, I should be over there with them, riding horses, learning how to sword fight".

David said "I know, I know, we're going to find them together".

Neal said "I make sure Henry gets to school and tell the teacher to keep a close eye on him, you should make sure no one else finds this place".

David was at the station when Neal got back "so how's it go"?

Neal replied "the substitute teacher was curious why he was in now when he wasn't this morning".

David asked "what was he doing this morning"?

Neal answered "he didn't say. I'm thinking of grounding him for a week but I have a feeling that would stick for less than a day. If I don't cave without Emma to keep me firm Henry will just sneak out anyway".

David replied "I have a more creative idea".

Neal said "I want a punishment I can keep up and Henry will follow through on".

David replied "he wants to learn horse riding and sword fighting, I say let him, in fact make sure he practises a lot. We keep an eye on him and he finds school a break from training".

Neal said "a punishment that sounds like a reward, but it does sound affective. I take it you'll be in charge of the lessons, growing up as the son of Rumplstilskin didn't leave much room for horse riding or sword fighting".

After picking up Henry and Tally after school and preschool Neal was parked near a store David wanted to pop in. He saw Henry was looking at a man hugging who assumed was his daughter. Misreading the situation he said "we're going to find them, and when we do we'll bring them home".

Henry knowing what he was thinking replied "that was Jefferson, I told him this morning he should take the risk and reunite with his daughter".

Tally said "how? weren't in school"

Neal said "no, your brother thought he could get away with skipping school today. Which I can tell you right now ain't gonna happen".

Henry asked "so what's my sentence"?

Neal said "I wasn't sure what punishment would be affective, but your grandpa had a good idea".

David came back to the car and knocked on Henry's window. Henry rolled it down and David said "I've been thinking, if you're going to start helping me, we need to make sure we do this right so I just picked these up". And he showed him a pair of wooden swords.

Henry having expected something terrible got excited and asked "seriously"?

David replied "hey, you're the grandson of a prince, about time you learnt how to use a sword. Henry, we can't get them back without you, so what do you say"?

Henry took a look at Neal as if to ask was this really his punishment and the smug look on Neal's face said yes. Henry asked "can you teach me how to fight a dragon"?

David replied "we'll work our way up to that".

Neal said "so David is going teach you how to use a sword while I take Tally home. Have fun training".


	4. Finding Belle

Chapter 4

Finding Belle

David and Neal were digging in the mine before taking the kids to school and preschool. Meanwhile Henry read his book to Tally on the ground. Neal asked "tell me again why we're doing this".

David replied "to build muscles, your father may not have taught you things like self-defence or his magic, which I think most people in town are thankful for. But if you're going to help me get our wives back like Henry you should learn some fighting skills too".

Ruby came in with some food and as she gave them a muffin each she asked Henry "did they find any fairy dust"?

Henry got up and Tally did the same. "No, not yet" replied Henry "but when they do we'll figure out a way to get Mary-Margaret and our mom back".

As David shook the dust off himself and grabbed his shirt, Neal grabbed his shirt and got brushed some of the dirt off Henry and Tally from where they'd been sitting down. David said "Leroy, if you find anything I'll be at the Sheriff's station".

Leroy asked "you're taking over as Sheriff".

David said "me and Neal are stepping in until Emma gets back".

Leroy asked "you're trusting him around the sheriff's station"

Neal mentioned "'him' has a name and has never done anything to anyone in this town".

Leroy answered "no, but your dad's done enough".

Later at the apartment Neal vented his frustration "everyone in town sees my father as a monster. Now I don't blame them, he has done some questionable and unforgivable things. But is it right to paint me in the same light just because I'm his son"?

David said "everyone knows you as either the Sheriff's husband or the Dark One's son. Before and during the curse your father poked his face into too many lives who would have been better off had he left them well alone. Emma was only a few minutes old when the curse hit and no one in town knew she existed for the first twenty eight years of her life. So people are going to see you as the person they know more about that you're associated with".

There was a knock at the door as David went to answer it he added "give it time, do good and people will see you're a different person from your dad". When he opened the door he said "speak of the Devil".

Mr Gold came in, when he saw Neal he said "hello Bae".

"It's Neal" Neal corrected with spite. "Bae hasn't existed for twenty-one years.

David explained "there are people who don't like Neal because of things you've done in the past".

Mr Gold faced him "May I have a word," seeing he was wearing the sheriff's badge he added "Sheriff"?

"Acting Sheriff" David corrected. "And I'm already late on another late busy day cleaning up the mess you made".

Mr Gold replied "my apologises, that was a moment of poor judgement on my part. And it's not lost on me that I'm now here to ask for your help".

David said "then it shouldn't be lost on you when I say no"

"Hear me out first" Mr Gold requested "I'm here to report a missing person, Belle. She left my home early this morning".

David asked "can't you just use the tracking spell you gave me to find Jefferson"?

Mr Gold answered "that only works if you have something the person owned, I don't".

Neal asked "how do you know she didn't run away? Everyone else in town would in her position".

Mr Gold answered "I don't, listen, as you're obviously aware the town is less than sympathetic to my plight. But you're both under the unique position of knowing exactly what I'm going through, will you help me"?

Neal sighed "I'll get my coat".

As David talked to a man Mr Gold tried to talk to Neal. "Bae" he started.

"Neal" he corrected.

"We haven't had a chance to talk just the two of us, and you did say you'd try" Mr Gold said.

Neal answered "that was before you stole true loves magic from Emma and I saw what I thought at the time was my dead son. You could have told Emma a kiss would work, you could have let us use the magic to save Henry and have what was left. My words were if it saved my son, but it didn't, that was all Emma".

Mr Gold admitted "I know I've made mistakes but you must believe me, I want to make up for it now. There is no greater pain than regret".

Neal replied "try abandonment".

Mr Gold said "please, let me try to make it up to you"?

Neal asked "how? I grew up alone, I grew up without a father, you can make up for that".

At that point David came back and asked "do you remember turning a butcher into a pig".

Neal shook his head ashamed of him, commenting "as least that better than a snail".

Mr Gold said "can't say that I do".

David said "well he does, apparently it was his father. I'm beginning to understand why no one wants to help you".

Neal commented "I wish I could say I'm surprised, but this all feels too familiar".

Mr Gold asked "but has he seen Belle"?

David answered "afraid not".

Mr Gold asked "what's next"?

David answered "Granny's, let see who else you terrorized there".

Mr Gold asked both Neal and David "look, you both have wives, how does that work"?

Neal said "you had a wife, remember, my mother, you can't tell me you've forgotten how it works".

Mr Gold replied "and she ran off with another man. Needless to say I didn't get a relationship right the first time".

David asked "are you asking for dating advice"?

"Of course not, no" replied Mr Gold

David answered "Honesty, that's how Snow and I did it. Hard work and being honest with each other"?

Mr Gold "well I don't lie".

"There's a difference between literal truth and honesty of the heart" David told him. "Nothing taught me that more than this curse".

Neal added "and don't forget courage, the courage to own up to your mistakes and make up for them."

In Granny's they gave Ruby the picture of Belle. At first she pretended not to know who she was but when David promised to take care of Belle Ruby admitted she was in earlier. After hearing the concern in Mr Gold's voice and after David promised to look out for her Ruby used the coat she forgot in the booth to track her which lead them to Game Of Thorns. Neal said "well this should be interesting, something tells me you're not welcome here after what happened on Valentines day".

Mr Gold replied "didn't stop me popping in earlier"?

Neal asked "should I be worried"?

Mr Gold answered "it was a civil conversation, of course Moe and myself had our disagreements during my visit but a promise you when I left he was the same state he was in when I arrived. I let my mouth do the talking this time, not my cane, or magic".

David asked "what do you mean by not letting your cane do the talking this time".

Neal mentioned "Valentine's day, mine and Emma's Valentines dinner got cut short because he decided to beat the life out of Moe. And when I say cut short I mean we hadn't even ordered yet".

David asked "and what was the nature of your visit"?

Mr Gold said "I simply asked if he'd seen her, when someone goes missing family should be the first place you check."

They went in but Moe came over angrily and said "you again, out, this is a private establishment, you're not welcome".

Mr Gold asked "where is Belle"?

David said "I won't let anything happen to her Moe".

Ruby said "we're just worried".

Neal added "we want to be sure she's safe and happy then we'll go".

Moe answered "well she is safe and happy so you can leave my property and stop looking".

Mr Gold asked "look if I could just have the chance to talk to her".

Moe replied "you will destroy Belle like you destroy everything else well I won't let that happen".

Mr Gold asked "what have you done with her".

Moe replied "I had to make her to forget you, whatever the cost, even if that means she forgets me too".

Realising there was only one way that would happen Mr Gold said "he's sending her across the town line".

They dragged Moe to his truck David asked "where are you sending Belle across? You know we have patrols the Storybrooke line to make sure no one crosses accidently so how you planning to pull it off".

In a fit of rage Mr Gold threw Moe against the truck and placed his cane against Moe throat. "Where? Where are you sending her across? Tell me where"?

David and Neal pulled him off Moe, David said "stop it, you're going to kill him".

Neal noticed Moe's fingers were filthy and what with "your hands, that's not soil dirt, that mine dust".

David deducted "the carts in the mines, they lead out of town".

When they got to the mine Belle was already getting sent under the town line. Mr Gold used his power to halt the cart she was in and pulled it back. Once she was back he saw she was handcuffed to the cart and he used his powers to free her and David helped her out. Mr Gold asked "Belle, are you alright"?

Belle replied "I think so".

Then he asked "you remember who I am"?

Belle answered "I do, Rumplstilskin, I remember. I hadn't got that far when I was pulled back".

He wrapped his arms around her but found it odd she didn't return it "Belle".

She said "thank you for what you just did, but that doesn't change that you are too cowardly to be honest with me".

Neal commented "you see, you need courage like I said, and honesty like David said. These are the things that make a relationship work. You can't let fear stop you from being with the one you love, it's better to risk everything than to live your life alone because you were too scared to try".

Belle said "exactly, just like back in the enchanted forest when you're too afraid to believe someone could love you so you sent me away."

Moe said "I tried to tell him that Belle, come with me my darling".

Disbelieving Belle replied "after what you just tried to do to me, you're no better father. You don't get to choose what I do, or how I feel, I do, if either or you cared, you would have listene. I don't want to see either of you again, ever". With that she walked off with Ruby following her.

Mr Gold said "gentlemen, thank you for assisting me in making sure she was alright".

Neal and David were indifferent not having expected much difference. As they were about to leave Mr Gold said "if I wanted to start being honest how would suggest I start"?

Neal turned to face him and replied "can't go wrong with a kind and thoughtful gesture. Anything from saving her from great danger to a simple gift. But after you tell her everything say goodbye, whether she decides to forgive you or even see you again is up to her. It has to be her choice for there to be a smidge of hope."

At the end of the day while Henry was playing with Tally David said "hard as it might be to believe but Belle had already forgiven Gold".

Neal confused simply replied "that was fast".

David said "Ruby told me the 'simple gift' you suggested he give her was the library".

Neal said "with any gift I thought it would take at least a day or two to let go completely".

David replied "he said goodbye, was a few steps towards the door when she asked if he'd ever had a burger. From there it turned into a request for a date. Ruby said that Belle told het that he claimed magic is a crutch he can't walk without".

Asking no one in particular Neal asked "is that figuratively as well as literally". David raised an eyebrow so Neal explained "the curse didn't make him a cripple, the lack of magic did. He was drafted to the Ogre's war when my mother was pregnant with me. He claimed a seer told him he was going to die in battle, he was so scared he took a hammer and slammed it against his leg so he'd be too badly injured to fight and would be sent home. By the time he got home everyone had heard what he'd done and he was branded a coward".


	5. Daniel-stein

Chapter 5

Daniel-stein

David and Neal were at Granny's, Whale came up to David while he was paying bills and said "we need to talk to you".

Instead of asking him what he wanted to talk about David punched him in the face. Neal asked "am I missing something"?

Whale asked "what as that for"?

David answered "sleeping with my wife".

Neal said "oh, that's right".

Whale asked "Kathryn"?

Neal said "technically she wasn't his wife, that was just the curse".

Whale asked "Snow, look I didn't know, all right, I was cursed".

Sitting down at a table to write something David replied "yeah, I got it, what do you want"?

Whale sighed and said "so is it true? people are saying you're trying to build a portal back to our land, because that's where you think Emma and Mary-Margaret are, that they're alive".

David replied "well the whispers can stop, I have no secrets from this town, that's exactly what I'm doing".

Neal added "we need to find our wives, my kids need there their mother back".

Whale said "but our land it's gone, it was destroyed by the curse".

David said "apparently not".

Whale asked "are you having any luck"?

David replied "not yet, but we're working on it".

Whale asked "does that mean all of the lands still exist"?

David said "possibly"

Whale said "so the Queen lied to us again, Are you sure"?

David replied "remember who we're talking about"?

After school the next day David, Neal, Henry and Tally went to the Storybrooke stables. Henry yawned and David said "what's with the yawn, this isn't school"?

Neal said "you wanted to learn how to ride a horse, well today you take your first step".

Henry said "I couldn't sleep".

David said "I know, I miss them too".

Tally mentioned "Henry's been having bad dreams".

David asked "how do you know"?

Tally said "one time I woke up while Henry was asleep and he looked scared and sometimes when he wakes up, I wake up and I can hear him breathing". She didn't notice Henry frowning at her

Neal said to Henry "there's no need to be afraid, nothing in a dream can hurt you".

Leading Henry to the horse David said "Think how happy Emma and Snow will be when they see you've become a true knight".

Henry saw a black horse with his head out of his stall David said "say hello to your steed".

Henry asked "that one's mine"? walking towards the black horse.

David answered "not that one" standing by the first stall "this one".

This horse was white with light brown patches. Tally said "he's cute".

Henry asked "so how do I get on him".

David answered "oh, you're not riding today".

Henry asked "I'm not".

David said "there's a lot to learn before you hop in the saddle".

Henry asked "like what"?

David answered "well every morning you'll have to muck out his stall. Then you'll brush him and feed him. After school you'll do it again, every day, twice a day".

Neal said "David's driving you in the morning and I'll be dropping you off after picking you up from school".

Henry replied "but that's not riding, that's baby-sitting".

"Horse-sitting" David corrected, "it creates trust between a knight and his steed".

Neal said "while never been riding myself I do know without the trust the horse won't let you tell him where to go".

Henry asked "so when will I ride him"?

David said "when the horse tells you. Now I have to go check in with the dwarves, see how the mining's coming. Tally do want to come with me or stay here"?

Tally said "I want to stay with the horsey".

When David left the stables Henry said to the horse "anything you want to tell me"?

Neal said "even if it was a talking horse, no bond is that quick".

The next day when Neal dropped Henry off at the stables he got a call from David about Dr Whale having been attacked so he asked Henry to keep an eye on Tally while he was gone. When he was got to the hospital David was talking to Regina. "His name is Daniel".

Neal asked "who is Daniel"?

David answered "the guy who attacked Dr Whale". He turned to Regina "there is however a problem with your story"?

Regina asked "what's that"?

David said "Snow told me about Daniel, that you were going to marry him but it was somehow her fault he died".

Regina said "yes. He did".

Neal said "I think the problem seems to be the 'he died' part. You know unless he's a zombie, or a vampire, or some other monster".

Regina gestured to Dr Whale in the next room "Whale, he believed he could bring him back to life, and I don't know how but he did".

David asked "you don't know how, guess"?

Regina replied "he practises something more powerful than magic, or so I was told. All he needed was a heart, so he took one of mine".

David said "you have hearts here"?

Regina said "in my vault, from our land".

Neal asked "how many"?

David said "doesn't matter how many, whose heart did he take"?

"I have no idea" Regina replied. "I took so many it was impossible to keep track". Realising there was a time she said something similar she added "just like her, like my mother. I need to go, I have to help him".

David asked "No, where is he"? Seeing she had no intention of telling him anything he added "look at what he did, he's dangerous".

Regina answered "not to me, he'll listen to me. He won't hurt anyone else David, I promise".

Neal mentioned "he ripped off the arm of the man who revived him. I don't think he's an nonviolent mood".

David gave Regina an ultimatum "Regina you have two choices, tell me where he is or jail".

Regina said "I think it's like when you awoke from your coma. He's following his final thoughts to where he last met me, the stables".

"Oh no" David muttered "Neal how far did you get"?

With a just a frantic look on his face and already running out he called out "all the way, and Tally's there too".

As David ran out Regina followed him and asked "what's the rush"?

David answered "Henry wanted riding lessons".

At the stables Henry was brushing his horse while Tally gave the horse an apple. Henry said to the horse "Grandpa said you'll tell me when I'm ready to ride you, so any time, like soon"?

Tally said "I wonder when I'll be big enough to get my own horse".

Henry replied "maybe when you're my age".

Tally whined "but your birthday was a few days ago".

Suddenly the horse seemed spooked and they could hear all the other horses whinnying sounding scared. Tally backed herself against the stall wall scared of the horse. The horse ran out of stall knocking Henry to the ground and they saw a man stood in the doorway of the stall. Usually Tally would scream but this time she was too scared that the only sound was her deep breaths.

Henry saw blood on Daniels hands and asked "are you hurt? can I help you"? He reached out his hand "let me help you" But Daniel grabbed him by the neck. Tally breaths grew deeper and deeper. "Please" Henry managed to say.

That's when David, Neal and Regina ran up. Regina said "Daniel let him go". He dropped Henry on the ground allowing Neal to pull his children out.

David yelled "Neal get them out of here".

As soon as they were outside Neal said "Henry, are you alright"?

Henry replied "yeah, I think so".

Neal turned to Tally and bent down and asked "Tally, sweetheart, are you alright"?

Tally started crying and buried her face in his chest "daddy, it was scary, and I didn't do anything when that mean man hurt Henry"?

Neal used his thumb to dry from tears "like you said it was scary, you were scared. Any other kid would've done the same in your position. I doubt you could have done anything to stop that man".

David came out and said "Regina wanted a moment to talk to her fiancé alone".

Tally asked "Regina is going to marry that man".

David replied "she was going to a long time ago but she lost him because Regina's mommy took him away from her".

Tally asked "why"?

Neal replied "who knows, maybe she just had a mean mommy".

Later that night when everyone was sleeping Henry woke up screaming. David came running and said "it's alright Henry, it was just a bad dream. This should help". He took out a box of matches and lit a candle on the bedside table saying "this will keep the nightmares away. Now tell me what was so bad".

Still gasping Henry said "I was in this red room with curtains, and they were on fire. There was no doors, and no windows, I was in this corner, and I was looking out, and there was someone else there. She was staring at me through the flames, she looked just as scared as I was".

"It was just a nightmare" said Neal arriving with something in his hand. He held it up and added "and this will help".

He hung it up on the window lock, David asked "what is that"?

Neal answered "a Native American dream catcher".

Henry asked "how will it help with my nightmares".

Neal said "it's flypaper for nightmares. Me and Emma were in this motel room and she saw it hung around a lamp left by the last family in the room. She told me dreamcatchers keep all the nightmares out and only let the good dreams in to protect your home, and I suggested we keep it".

 **I know the last part came from 'Tallahasee' but since that's the only Storybrooke part I combined it**


	6. Control

Chapter 6

Control

Some of the dwarves called David and Mother Superior saying Grumpy found some diamonds. David and Mother Superior came down to the mines with Neal and the kids. They saw five of the dwarves in a new cavern and on the top were diamonds making the ceiling look like the night sky with the diamonds sparkling like stars. When they got diamond Mother Superior said "diamonds, they're back, the magic brought them back".

Henry said "the kind that become fairy dust".

Neal commented "the only good kind".

Tally said "they're sparkly".

Mother Superior said "we just need to refine them, grind them up" She asked David "do you still have what remains of Jefferson's hat"? He took the hat out of a bag he was carrying, "Lock this up, keep it safe, because by this time tomorrow we'll have enough magic dust to make it work again.

Henry said "so Mary-Margaret and Emma"?

David said "that's right kid, we're coming home".

Tally squealed "Mommy's coming home, Mary-Margaret and Mommy's coming home".

Neal picked up Tally and said "that's right Sugar Plum, we're getting mommy back and Mary-Margaret is coming with her".

They had a big celebration at Granny's David raised a glass and said "to the dwarves".

He went over to a booth where Neal and the kids were having a drink, Neal had Beer and the kids had Hot Coco with cinnamon. Ruby came by and started sniffing. "I smell two Beers, one Hot Coco with cinnamon and a coffee with cinnamon".

David and Neal stared at the prime suspect as he kept sipping his drink looking guilty David asked "is that coffee"?

Henry said "no".

Neal said "I know the nightmares are scary but keeping yourself up isn't the way to block it out. You know when I had a series of nightmares as a kid I didn't have the luxury of coffee. Of course I was also fourteen and living on my own in a cave". Both David and Henry raised an eyebrow but Neal said "true story. Let's say we go get you a Hot Coco and you leave the coffee for a few more years".

As Neal and Henry went to get a Hot Coco with cinnamon Albert Spencer sat down opposite David. Tally crawled under the table to sit with her grandpa feeling safer. "Congratulations, Sheriff, quite the celebration".

Holding Tally's hand David asked "what are you doing here"?

Spencer answered "you may have taken care of me in the old world but in this one we get to have another go at each other".

"Whenever you're ready"?

"Big moment for you isn't it? On your way to getting your family back".

"It must be hard for you, you know to watch good win".

Spencer scoffed "good, so sure of yourself, but I know the truth. You're still just a Shepard pretending to be a prince. You weren't fit to run the kingdom and you're not fit to run this town"?

"Grandpa can" said Tally but the moment Spencer looked at her she whimpered by her grandpa.

"The people of Storybrooke might see things differently" said David

Spencer replied "today, but I'm going to make it so they see things my way, that they see you for who you really are. You should be aware you're already on thin ice for harbouring the spawn of the dark one. By the time I'm through with you'll wish you killed me when you had the chance".

David said "the people of this town know who I really am, and they've seen me defeat you before. So if you try to take me down they'll see it again. Secondly Neal is my son-in-law and from what I've seen is a far cry from his father ".

Early the next morning David was woken up by the phone, he woke up Neal and said "Granny just called, Ruby's missing"?

Neal wanting to go back to sleep said "is she sure Ruby just didn't stay out all night and hasn't got back yet"?

David shook his head "last night was the first night of wolfstime".

"Is she scared of wolves then"?

"No, she is one, and was scared of hurting someone"?

That woke Neal up "she's a werewolf" he exclaimed.

David answered "close enough, last night Ruby asked Granny to lock her in her freezer and this morning Ruby was gone".

Neal looked over at Henry and Tally asleep in Mary-Margaret's bed "what if Henry has a nightmare while we're gone".

David thought and said "we need someone to look after them, Ruby's missing, what about your dad"?

"Are you crazy, no way" Neal said, if he hadn't been concerned about waking them up he would have yelled.

David asked "who do we know who could soothe Henry if he has a nightmare".

Neal said "unfortunately I only know one person who has experience from whenever Henry's had a nightmare".

As David called Tally woke up and saw David and Neal by the door "Daddy".

Neal went over and said "daddy and grandpa have to go out for a while, we're calling Regina to come over and look after you and Henry".

Tally whimpered "but she's mean and scary".

Neal said "just be a brave girl, besides I doubt Henry would let her hurt you. Just go back to sleep Sugar Plum and I will be back as fast as I can". Tally warily lay back down hoping when she woke back up again her daddy would already be back.

Henry woke up from another nightmare about the burning red room. Regina said "It's okay, it's okay you're okay".

Confused Henry asked "what are you doing here? Where's my dad and David"?

"They got an emergency call this morning and asked me to check in on you. David said you've been having nightmares". She reached to take his hand comfortingly but when she did Henry pulled back in pain.

Hearing Henry Tally woke up and despite being scared of Regina was more concerned about Henry, "did she hurt you Henry"?

Henry shook his head and Regina asked "can I take a look at your hand". Henry gave her his hand and she said "is that a burn".

Henry looked at it himself and said "but the only place I've been burnt is in my dreams".

Tally said "grandpa could explain this".

"David's out at the moment and I'm not sure he'd know any more about this than we do".

Tally shook her head and said "no, grandpa Gold".

As much as she'd hate to admit it Regina knew Mr Gold was there best bet. When he came Tally immediately ran over to give him a hug before he picked her up. Henry told Mr Gold about his dream and how being burnt in his dream burnt him in reality. "Oh yes, you were quite right to call me".

Tally still being held by him proudly stated "that was my idea".

Mr Gold replied "that's because you're a very smart little girl".

Henry asked "so you can help it was just a dream".

Mr Gold said "well what you're describing is certainly not a dream".

Regina asked "then what was it".

Mr Gold answered "a side-effect from the sleeping curse, you know it's remarkable you'd cast a curse you know so little about".

"My victims are not supposed to wake up so I certainly never cared what happened to them after, until now".

Mr Gold put Tally down and went over to a bag he brought as he explained. "When people falls under a sleeping curse the soul travels to a netherworld where it resides until awoken. Now this world is between life and death and is very real. However even when the curse is broken sometimes in sleep the victims find their way back to that world", he pointed to Henry "victims like you".

"This other world is tormenting my son every time he sleeps, I want you to give him something that will keep him from going there".

Mr Gold was already concocting a potion and replied "I'm afraid that's not possible, I can however provide you with something that will allow him to control his actions whilst in that world. And once someone controls something one no longer needs fear it." He put the potion in to some type of tiny container on a chain and held it out for Henry.

"A necklace" Henry asked.

"You where this while you're sleeping and once you control the journey the fear with stop and then you can come and go as you please".

Before Henry took it Regina stopped him and said to Mr Gold "everything comes at a price with you, what do you want for this"?

"For a house call, you couldn't afford it but this is for Henry, this one's on me".

Regina asked "and why might I ask is that"?

Mr Gold said "a gift from a grandfather to his grandson.

At that moment Neal came in, when he saw his father he asked "what are you doing here"?

Tally ran up calling gleefully "daddy".

Neal picked Tally up waiting for his father's answer. He answered "Regina called me over due to physical reaction to his nightmares".

Henry said "I got burnt in my dream and when I woke up there was a burn on my hand".

Neal replied "but dreams shouldn't hurt you".

Mr Gold told him "his nightmares are a side effect to the sleeping curse. When asleep the soul sometimes goes back to the netherworld where it was during the curse."

Neal looked over at Regina "I didn't know that when I gave Emma the turnover, of course I also meant for her to eat the turnover".

Tally changing the subject asked "where's Grandpa"?

Neal answered "he checking on this thing at the docks. We were called out early because Ruby went missing".

Mr Gold said "well it's wolfstime, she was probably enjoying the first night of wolfstime in twenty-eight years".

Neal said "she was asked to be put in the freezer last night, this morning it was torn apart, but we did find Ruby in the woods with no memory of last night. But how did you know about Ruby and wolfstime"?

Regina answered "well it wasn't exactly a secret, everyone knew who she was. Snow trusted her and that was enough anyone else needed to trust her too".

Henry said "it's mentioned in the book. In the takeover she gathered intel from other troops with her wolf like hearing and she fought with the night troops during wolfstime".

Neal said "well in the future mind telling me about my friends and neighbours".

Later that day David called and told them Ruby suspected of murder and Spencer demanded she be handed over and brought to 'justice'. Neal suggested if Spencer comes back with an angry mob the sheriff's station might not be the safest place for her. They needed a place where Ruby would be allowed to stay during wolfstime which no one would suspect, there's only one place she could go. Neal went to the station to try and block the crowd. When the mob came Neal stood in their way before the cell came into the view. "Out of our way" Spencer demanded adding "scum".

Neal said "I don't care what you think of me but I'm not going to stand back and let you all do something you'll regret later".

"We won't regret this, ridding the town of a beast is a service".

"Really, because I heard the fact Snow trusted her was enough for everyone to do likewise. Now, Spencer's speaking for you now, mind telling me who's speaking for you when you tell her you killed her best friend with little evidence".

"You're no leader, no one of high rank" said Spencer. "Don't act like you are. She's the only person who could have killed that man".

"You don't know that, no one knows that".

Two other members of the group pushed Neal against the wall letting everyone by to find an empty cell. When Spencer refaced him "tell us where the wolf is"?

"Never" declared Neal "besides talking to you is as appealing as playing leapfrog with unicorns".

When David came in with Ruby wearing her cloak they saw Neal was holding a tissue up to his nose, had a cut on his head, and his left eye was red. They both looked concerned, David asked "what happened to you"?

Neal said "let's say never insult someone who the whole town is backing up, he can get away with beating you up. Just don't tell my dad or the next time you see Spencer he'll be dead". David look turned from concern to sadness and Ruby looked away "what"?

David said "we found out Spencer was behind Billy's death and he planned on framing Ruby to discredit me. I found Ruby's cloak in his case. I was able to show the town Ruby was innocent but in retaliation Spencer stole the hat, and burned it".

Neal looked as if he might start crying "but then Snow and Emma, they have no way back" he looked over at Henry and Tally asleep in bed.

David followed his gaze and said "how can we tell them they're never going to see her mother and grandmother again".

Neal took a deep heavy breath trying to keep himself from crying, but Ruby said "you won't have to".

Neal replied "oh yeah, it took my father, one of the most powerful practitioners of magic years to discover a way to only come here from our world but with no way to get back. How are we supposed to find any way, it's impossible without the hat".

Ruby said "you'll find another way, and I know you won't give up until you do".

David said "thank you".

Ruby asked "can you call granny"?

David replied "sure, why"?

"I may have kept Belle chained up in the library, someone should probably"…

David finished "unchain her".

"Thank you, for helping me control the wolf inside. I have a few more hours of wolfstime left, and I want to do something I haven't done in a really long time".

David asked "what's that"?

Ruby said "run".


	7. Dreaming Of A Reunion

Chapter 7

Dreaming Of A Reunion

Regina came over the next morning wanting to check if the potion worked and Tally stayed behind her daddy whose eye now had turned black. While Neal was making breakfast for the kids Henry woke up and cried out "they're alive, they're alive".

Neal and Tally ran over to Henry Regina asked "who's alive"?

"My mom and Mary Margaret, they're alive".

David said "I told you kid, I told you".

Tally said "Mommy".

Regina asked "was it that woman from your dreams, did she tell you that"?

"She said they have a way home but someone's in their way, someone only Mr Gold knows how to defeat"?

Regina asked "who"?

"Your mother".

Neal answered "well that's just great".

Regina shook her head and said "that's not possible".

David asked "why, from what you told us she would"?

"It's not a question of would, it's a question of could. It's not possible because she's been dead for twenty eight years".

They all looked confused except Neal "unless"…

They all looked over at him Henry asked "unless what"?

Neal answered "there was a spell my father discovered which could mimic signs of death.

Neal and Regina went to the diner where Mr Gold and Belle were having their first date. They walked over to the booth Mr Gold and Belle were sitting in. "Gold" Regina said, "we need to talk".

Mr Gold haven't noticed Neal yet replied "do we"?

Granny said "I think I need to close early, everyone out".

Neal said "there's no need for that, we're be out of your hair before you know it".

"I'm not worried about you, I heard you stood up to the mob to protect Ruby, thank you".

"Your welcome, but really we came to talk to my dad than we'll leave".

By now Mr Gold had noticed Neal's face, "Bae, what happened to you"?

Neal said "I'd rather not say, they last time I got hurt when you were around you killed the guy who offered me a chicken as an apology, even though it wasn't his fault, and that was an accident".

Regina said "and our conversation is a lot more urgent".

Mr Gold said "debatable, Belle you remember the woman you locked you away for twenty eight years".

Belle was getting nervous "maybe I should"…

Mr Gold asked "please stay, whatever she says won't be a secret from you, and whatever she wants she won't get".

Neal commented "which is why I'm here, to persuade you otherwise".

Regina replied "actually I'm here about the one thing that might unite us".

Disbelieving there was anything he asked "and what on earth could that be".

"Cora", Regina said "she's coming here from our land".

Neal added "and you're the only person who can stop her".

Without looking away he said "Cora is dead," turning to look at Regina continued "you told me you saw the body yourself".

Neal asked "she might've used the death disguise spell"?

"Ah, that" said Mr Gold.

Regina said "she's on her way and I don't think I need to remind you how most unpleasant that would be for both of us".

Mr Gold said "you mean for you, I can handle Cora".

Regina replied "that's not how she told the story.

"I won in the end"

"Maybe" Regina replied "but there's a big difference this time". She moved to be between Neal and Belle and gestured to them with each hand "This time you have people you care about, this time you have a weakness".

Neal added "and I don't want is her being anywhere near my kids".

Belle asked "I'm sorry who's this woman"?

Mr Gold answered "someone you'll never meet I'll make sure of it. So you say she's coming, where is she now".

Neal replied "Regina told us, back in our land".

Regina said "with them".

Henry rested in the back room in Mr Golds shop clutching his necklace. Regina came in with a blue blanket "I brought the blanket from your bedroom back home".

As she covered him with the blanket Henry said "thanks. So Cora, she's pretty powerful".

Mr Gold replied "yes, but not as powerful as I am".

Regina commented "debatable".

"Actually it's not".

Neal said "I'm with him, he'd never let any student of his surpass the teacher".

David moved over to Henry and asked "are you sure you're okay to do this kid".

"I was born to do this. I'm done reading about heroes I want to be one".

David said "sometimes being one is knowing when not to run into the fire".

"I'll be okay".

Mr Gold said "listen what he faces in there not be as dangerous as what he'll face if we fail".

"I can do this" Henry insisted.

David looked at Henry concerned before he stood up "get on with it, and make it fast".

Mr Gold came over and sat by Henry "Okay Henry, just try to relax and soon you'll drift off".

"What should I tell them"?

Tally interjected "I miss them".

Mr Gold said "sure let them know Tally misses them. In addition to that just listen to my bedtime story and all will be clear." He put his hand on Henry's head. "Once upon a time Snow White and Prince Charming had to stun a very powerful magician, just long enough to lock him up, in a dark dungeon".

"That was you" said Henry "they used Cinderella to trap you with a magic quill".

"Yes indeed" replied Mr Gold "a quill, but it wasn't the quill itself, it was the ink that captured the dark one. Harvested from the rarest species of squid from the bottom of a bottomless sea. Impossible to find unless you're a mermaid, or me. I happened to have a private supply, in my jail cell, that's where they'll find it."

Later Henry woke up with a deep breath "Henry" David called as everyone came round the bed.

Mr Gold asked "did you see her, did you tell her".

"No I didn't get a chance to, something happened, she got sucked out of there". He clutched his left arm in pain.

"Henry" Regina lifted up Henry's sleeve and saw another burn on his arm.

Neal said "tell me this isn't as bad as the last time".

"Honestly" Regina started "it's worst. The burn last time wasn't this big". She went to get some cold water to soothe the burn.

Neal looked over at his father "I thought that necklace was supposed to stop him from getting hurt".

Mr Gold said "no, it helps him control it".

Neal replied sarcastically "oh well it sure looks like it".

Regina washed the burn with the water and a cloth. Mr Gold said "here, let me take care of this".

As Regina took the cloth away and Mr Gold waved his hand over the burn removing the burn. Regina asked "if the necklace worked hiw did this happen"?

Mr Gold explained "when you venture deeper into the netherworld instead of away, there are risks. Someone awoke Aurora before her soul was ready to return. The violence of that act tore her away and injured Henry. We're lucky it wasn't worst, He's gonna need some time before he can be sent back".

There was an uproar of disagreement Neal said "there's no way on earth I'm sending my son back into that inferno".

David added "we'd be monsters to even consider risking his life again".

"Careful with your tone Charming" Mr Gold replied "I understand your concerns for the boy, he's my grandson too, but I know Cora. Without our help Snow and Emma will soon be dead and then a true monster will be on her way to Storybrooke".

"Aurora is gone" said Regina "why do we send to Henry back to that fiery inferno with no one there to receive our message".

David eyes filled with hope "because someone will be there, Snow".

"That an awfully big assumption" replied Regina.

"No, she was there once before, she can find a way back, she will, I know, and I'll be waiting".

Neal commented "I must have missed the part of the story where you went under a sleeping curse, unless there's another way to get to the netherworld".

Mr Gold replied "there isn't, there is no way for anyone to get there who hasn't been under a sleeping curse".

David said "then put me under one".

"If I do there is a chance you might never awaken".

Tally started crying "no, please don't".

David bent down to be eye length with Tally "it will be alright, when I see Snow she'll kiss me and then I'll fine". He looked back up at Mr Gold "now I have waited too long to find my wife and daughter, it is time to bring them home".

Regina stayed in the back working on a potion for the sleeping curse while everyone stayed in the front of the shop. Henry went to see how Regina was getting along. Tally stared of the unicorn mobile "it was supposed to be Emma's".

"Huh" said Tally.

David said "the unicorn mobile, it was supposed to hang over your mothers crib. When Snow was pregnant we wasted no time in preparing the nursery. I always imagined teaching her to walk, and talk, and how to dance".

Neal asked "torturing her first boyfriend"?

David answered "no daughters father plans on that, it was a probably a father-daughter automatic. But underneath the cold stares is care that stems from trusting their daughters judgment".

Tally asked "do you wish things had been different"?

"Do you mean do I wish I hadn't have had to send her through the wardrobe, all the time. But no matter what life Emma would have had doesn't change the woman I love she's become".

Neal listened to everything David was saying about Emma and knowing how he felt the same about Tally.

Everyone came into the back when Henry told them the potion was done. David saw the vial in Regina's hand and asked "so I drink that and I'll be under a sleeping curse".

Taking the spindle off his spinning wheel Mr Gold replied "well since we're pressed for time I think we should do this the old fashioned way".

David asked "what do you mean the old fashioned way"?

Mr Gold said "you're about to join a rather distinguished club Mr Nolan. Before such innovations as the apple, back when the sleeping curse first came to be a more direct method was required through blood. By pricking ones finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel."

Tally asked "like sleeping beauty"?

Regina answered "exactly like sleeping beauty, who do you think gave me the curse"?

Mr Gold held out the spindle to Regina "Your Majesty, you did his wife, I'm sure you'd like the honours".

Regina took the spindle and dipped it in the potion and slipped it back into its place on the spinning wheel. "All yours" she told David.

David took a breath as he prepared to prick his finger. Henry and Tally came over, Tally said "please be alright".

Henry said "good luck". And they both gave him a hug.

Neal said "tell Snow Hi from me and to tell Emma I love and miss her".

David told all of them "it's going to be alright".

Henry asked "how do you know"?

David sat on the bed "well, how did you know Emma would save you after you ate the turnover"?

"I believed in her".

"The same way Snow and I believed she'd come back to break the curse. That's the kind of faith that runs in our family".

Henry took off his necklace and gave it to David "this helps control the flames in the room, it should keep you safe".

"I will guard it with my life".

Mr Gold started spinning on his spinning wheel David asked "when I awake I'll be in that fiery room"?

"Not exactly" Mr Gold replied "the room is those who've already been under before to return to. You however are being put under the first time".

"How will I know where to go, how am I supposed to find a room with no door"?

"And that is the conundrum we are all depending on you to solve. Now I say this with the utmost sincerity, good luck".

David pressed his finger against the spindle and the moment it drew blood he fell asleep.

A while later Neal asked "how long are we expecting him to stay under"?

Regina said "well first he needs to find the room and then we need Snow to fall asleep"….. Seeing the concern on Henry's face she shortened it to "I'm sure they're just catching up". She wasn't sure if she believed that and when she looked to Mr Gold she could see he didn't either.


	8. Home Sweet Home

Chapter 8

Home Sweet Home

Henry was sitting in a chair reading to David. Neal was standing behind him and Tally was on Henry's lap. When he read the part where true loves kiss awoke Snow White Regina came in and said "I think this time it will happen the other way around".

"You really think so"

"I do, which is why I need all of you to stay here with David".

Henry asked "where are you going"?

"Mr Gold and I need to prepare for Emma and Mary-Margaret's return. Coming through the portal won't be easy, we need to make sure everything's in place".

Neal said "speaking as someone who's been through a portal before I'm sure they and their insides will be thankful for some assistance".

Henry asked "you're really going to help them"?

"Henry, I promised I was going to be better, to do better. So yes, I'm going to do everything within my power to see to it that they come home safely".

Henry replied "wow, you really have changed".

Henry's smile widened and Regina replied "I'll be back as soon as I can".

Neal said "Regina, thank you, for helping my family".

Later on Ruby and the dwarves came in distressed, Ruby asked "where's Regina and Gold"?

Neal replied "they're making final preparations".

Henry asked "what's going on"?

"All the magic had been drained from the mines"

Leroy added "they came in after our shift and took everything. No one steals from a dwarf".

Doc said "except for the Queen"

Happy said "and Rumplstilskin".

Neal said "sometimes I don't know why I put any faith in him at all".

Henry sadly said "if they're not helping Emma and Mary Margaret that means my mom lied to me, again.

Ruby knelt down to be eye level with him "Henry I'm sorry".

Henry said "we need to find them".

Neal added "and stop them. Who knows what those two want that much magic for".

They tracked Mr Gold and Regina to the well "Mom". Mr Gold and Regina turned around to see Ruby, Neal, Henry and Tally.

"The well of course" said Neal "that's where what is lost is returned to us. But the magic is going to destroy whoever it is that comes through".

Mr Gold said "which will be Cora".

Neal said "it could just as easily be Emma and Mary-Margaret," gesturing to the well he said "but that is going to kill them".

Henry said to Regina "you're not helping Emma or Mary Margaret".

Regina replied "I'm helping you, Henry".

"What are you talking about"?

Ruby said "but you're gonna to kill them".

Mr Gold threw Ruby back and said "sorry dearie" as Tally squealed.

Henry asked "Mom, what are you doing"?

Regina said "I can't let Cora come through the portal. You have no idea what she would do to us".

"Emma and Mary-Margaret are going to defeat her, they're the ones that are going to come through".

Mr Gold said "Henry, your mother's right it's going to be Cora".

"No it won't, good always defeats evil" Henry said before he faced Regina adding "you should know that more than anyone".

"What I know is my mother will destroy everything I love, and that means you. And I can't let that happen, you mean too much to me".

Neal said "I can't blame you for trying to protect Henry, but in doing so you might also kill his birth mother and grandmother".

Mr Gold said "I know Cora and she is formidable".

Neal said "have you even met Emma, I can't let you kill my wife". He ran to the well but before he could get there his feet get buried by his father.

Henry tried to get to well too but Regina held him back as he yelled out words of rejection.

He managed to squirm out of Regina hold but Regina still pulled him back. "Henry, what are you doing"?

Henry said "Emma and Mary-Margaret are going to come through, I just know it. You said you wanted to change, to be better, this is how. You want me to have faith in you, have faith in me".

Regina saw Henry was so certain he'd never forgive her if she didn't fix this now. She walked over to the well and started absorbing all the magic. When she was finished she got thrown against a tree. The well was silent and Henry was filled with a horrible notion what if it was too late already.

"I'm sorry Henry" said Regina.

Suddenly a hand came out of the well and then two, and then Emma climbed out of the well and Mary-Margaret followed her. "Mom" Henry cried out.

"Henry" Emma replied and Henry ran in for a hug.

They both told each other how much they missed each other.

"Mommy" Tally cried wanted to be included in the hug

"Tally, I missed you so much sweetheart" Emma said bringing her into the hug and Mary-Margaret joined in too.

His feet still stuck in the ground Neal called "hey, can I get a hug too".

Mr Gold undid the spell allowing Neal the ability to go into his wife's arms before leaving.

When the hug broke Mary-Margaret asked "what's going on, what happened here"?

Looking over at Regina Henry said "she did it, she saved both of you".

"Thank you" said Emma breathless.

"Your welcome".

Ruby who's just regain consciousness came over to Snow who asked "where's my husband, I need to find him".

Emma came over to Regina with her family a little breathless and said "your mom she's a piece of work, you know"?

Regina replied "Indeed I do. Welcome back".

After watching Mary-Margaret kiss David awake Emma went to the front of the shop with Neal, Henry and Tally to talk to Mr Gold. "We need to talk" said Emma.

"Yes" said Mr Gold "I believe apologises are in order".

Emma replied "no, no apologises are necessary".

Neal interrupted "I beg to differ, he also killed you. Our children would be without their mother and I would be without my wife and true love".

Emma said "but things aren't always as they appear. I met Cora and I can understand why he wanted to keep her away from here"?

Mr Gold replied "just remind me never to bet against you in the future".

Emma said "it's never really a bet when the game is rigged".

Mr Gold asked "to what exactly are you referring"?

"Your scroll, I saw it in your cell, you wrote my name again and again and again, about a thousand times".

Mr Gold said "just wanted to make sure it would stick".

Henry commented "I'm pretty sure it would have worked without repeating my mom's name".

"The ink was there all the time, you could've gotten out".

"I was exactly where I wanted to be".

"Doesn't surprise me" said Neal. "He's the king of tricksters, he always wins because he always can outsmart his opponent".

Mr Gold replied "I'm the longest standing dark one for a reason". Turning back to Emma he said "I needed to leave a scroll for you, so all this could occur".

"You created the curse Gold, you made me the saviour, so everything I've done, it's exactly what you wanted me to do".

"I may have created the curse dearie but I didn't create you. I merely took advantage of what you are the product of true love. That's why you're powerful, and everything you've done, you did yourself".

Neal asked "what about us, was Emma and I meeting part of your plan".

Mr Gold answered "oh no, that was fate, it would seem fate has a sense of humour." Looking at Henry and Tally he added "but I would not have it any other way".

Emma asked "so you don't know"

He asked "know what"?

"Cora" Emma said "she tried to rip out my heart but she couldn't. She got blasted back inside me, by, by… "

"By magic" finished Mr Gold "Whatever that was I didn't do that, you did".

"Mommy has magic" said Tally in awe.

"Indeed she does" replied Mr Gold.

They went back into the back Henry went over to Regina and said "I was right. You have changed". He gave her a hug and Regina was so touched. Henry had just given her something she had wanted for so long, since before Emma came to Storybrooke. "Thank you" he said.

Emma came up to her parents and Mary-Margaret said "you should have seen her David, she was amazing".

"Of course she was, she's our daughter".

Smiling at Emma Neal said "I could've told you that, I've seen that since the day we met".

David said "it would seem we have some catching up to do."

Ruby proposed "how about dinner at Granny's, on me"?

Emma said "as long as it's not Chimera I'm in".

Neal said "yeah, that was never my favourite either".

Emma called over to Henry "hey kid, you hungry" and he went to dinner with his family. They thought Cora was behind them now but she was making her way and they still had problems yet to come.


	9. Goodbye Dr Hopper

Chapter 9

Goodbye Dr Hopper

The Swan-Cassidy's had gone out shopping for a 'welcome back' party at Granny's later that day. When they came home planning to make Taco's they hadn't expected to see Mary-Margaret and David in bed. Henry asked "what are you two still doing in bed, it's the middle of the afternoon".

Mary-Margaret said "the trip back was tiring and I needed to rest".

David said "and I needed to help her rest.

Emma said "let's go make some Taco's, because we need to make a lot because there's going to be a ton of people at Granny's welcome back party tonight".

While Emma talked to her parent Neal took the kids to the kitchen trying not to laugh at the scene they walked in on. Tally said "they don't look too sleepy to me".

"Trust me Sugar Plum, I don't think they were restless for sleep, I think they had something a lot more fun in mind".

"Like what daddy"?

"I'll tell you when you're older".

They party was in full swing when they arrived, they were using the banner they used when Mary-Margaret was freed from prison and added Emma's name to it. Emma decided to go for a casual look for the party but Mary-Margaret wore a red dress. Tally decided she wanted to dress up too and wore a Disney Princess Snow White dress.

Emma gave Granny the taco's they made earlier and said "I cannot tell you the relief of cooking something I didn't have to kill first".

Granny said "don't I know it, meatloaf back home, what a monster"?

Emma said "especially when they are actual monsters".

David decided to make a toast "I'd like to thank everyone for coming. Now Mary-Margaret and I have a saying that we will always find each other and while I believe that with all of my heart I'd like you all to raise your glasses and join me when I say here's to not having to look for a while".

As they raised their glasses the door revealed a late guest: Regina carrying a lasagne, "sorry I'm late".

Leroy picked up a knife and spat "what's she doing here"?

Emma said "I invited her".

Mary-Margaret and David pulled her aside "we're celebrating today because of Regina, she helped us get home. No matter what she did in the past we owe her our thanks".

Mary-Margaret said Neal's name looking for support.

He replied "sorry, but I'm on her side on this".

David asked "didn't you think to tell us about it"?

"Yeah, but you two were a little busy this afternoon" said Emma.

"Emma, she tried to kill us, yesterday" mentioned Mary-Margaret.

Neal said "she also saved you yesterday, meanwhile my father did absolutely nothing. I think she deserves credit where credit is due".

On the other side of the room Regina was cutting a piece out of the dish she brought. Henry said "I'm glad you're here".

Regina replied "me too". When Leroy came up she said "I made a lasagne".

He asked snarky "what the secret ingredient, poison"?

"Red Pepper flakes" she replied. Henry was proud of her for trying to remain good".

By the end of the night she was feeling lonely, Mary-Margaret and David were talking to Ruby, Emma and Neal were talking to Archie and Henry was playing tic-tac-toe with Tally so she decided to leave.

Emma and Neal were done talking to Archie and saw her leaving and decided to talk to her. Neal decided to go and talk to her while Emma stayed inside. "Archie made a cake if want to stay for a piece".

She replied "I'm fine, thank you" as he went to go back inside she said "thank you".

Neal turned round and mentioned "you already thanked me for asking".

"No, for inviting me".

"Emma idea that I approved of. I knew Henry would like it and it would be nice for the two of you to spend some time together".

"Me too, I would like to see him more, Maybe you'd consider letting him sleep over some time, I have his room just waiting for him".

Neal seemed hesitant "I'm not sure that's a good idea or not. David and Mary-Margaret still don't trust you and Henry looks up to them so much he probably wouldn't want it".

"Because you've learnt so much in month one of his being his dad".

"Actually we came to Storybrooke almost a year ago".

"But he didn't come to live with you until last month. I think I know more from my ten years than your one month".

"Thanks for coming" he said sarcastically as he turned to go inside again.

"No wait, sorry" she said, he turned around again, "Neal I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, will you accept my apology".

"Sure, Archie just told us how much progress you've made in your effort to redeem yourself".

"Dr Hopper said I was trying"

"He said you're trying so hard because of Henry, he approved of Emma's idea to invite you too".

"Thank you, it was. I should be going" she said leaving unknowing the two sets of eyes watching her.

Two days later Henry finally got round to asking "what was it like over there"?

Tally asked "oh yeah, was there unicorns, what was Aurora like, did you see castles"?

"No,I didn't see any unicorns, Aurora was more like Belle's Disney counterpart than hers and yes, mine".

Neal asked "you saw your castle".

Emma nodded "I got to see my nursery, Mary-Margaret told me how she wished she could have taught me to walk, talk and dress for my first ball in that room".

Neal said "David said some similar things when Tally was staring at a unicorn mobile that was supposed to hang over your crib".

Henry asked "what else was there"?

"Ogres, the dead rising, people trying to kill me, more ogres".

"Awesome".

"We need to work on your definition of awesome, come on, it's time for you to go to school, I'll walk you to the bus on the way of taking Tally to pre-school".

"No need, I can go on my own"

"I know that you can, that doesn't mean that you should".

"David and Neal let me".

"After you skipped school that one day, no we did not".

"And I'm not them".

"You used to let me".

"Well, I'm not me, I'm taking you because that's what mothers do and I'm doing it" Emma said putting her arm round him.

They all left together and Pongo came running up to them barking as ir something was wrong.

Looking around Neal asked "if Pongo's here, where's Archie"?

Ruby ran out saying "somethings wrong".

Emma asked "how do you know"?

Ruby bent down to try and quieten Pongo Neal said "must be the wolf thing, allows her to speak dog".

Pongo ran to the door to Archie's office Emma said "maybe eleven is old enough to walk to the bus alone".

Neal said "no I'll take the kids to school and pre-school".

When Emma came into the station Neal and David were there doing paperwork. "We need to get Regina".

David replied "as much as I would love to we need a cause".

Emma said "is Archie's dead a good enough cause".

Neal repeated "Archie's dead".

David asked "are you sure"?

Emma said "he was on the ground with marks around his neck, I'm pretty sure he's dead".

Neal asked "what makes you think that Regina had anything to do with it"?

Emma answered "Ruby, she said yesterday she witnessed a heated conversation between them, and last night she witnessed Regina going up to Archie's office and she didn't stay too long. I don't think Regina did it but with the evidence however little still makes her a suspect and I have to question her. Just like I did with Mary-Margaret when she was suspected of killing Kathryn".

David said "don't remind me, I hate the cursed me for doubting her".

"Nice to see the sheriff station is now a family business" Regina said as Emma, David and Neal came in to the interrogation room. Emma came to the table Regina was sitting at, David stood by the door and Neal leaned against the window to the other room "why am I here"?

Neal said "so we can do our job".

Emma said "this is about Archie"?

Regina asked "so now against the law to get into an argument with someone".

David answered "it is when you go to their office later that night and kill them".

Regina's eyes widened with genuine surprise, "Archie's dead she said in a hushed tone.

"Stop it Regina, Ruby saw you go into his office last night" David accused.

Neal said "I don't know, sounded like she really didn't know".

"I didn't, she must be lying, I was home all night".

Neal asked "and why would she do that"?

"I don't know. After everything I've done to change, to win Henry back, why would I toss it all away now. And if I did and I was going to kill Archie you would never know it. The fact he dead and you called me here shows sloppiness".

Neal said "true, leaving the body and not knowing there a witness to see you going to the crime scene is not the work of someone as smart as Regina".

"Well she's been caught before. Come on, Emma who do you think is lying Ruby or her? She's incapable of change no matter how many times we've given her the chance".

Neal said "maybe neither of them are lying, maybe Regina was at home at the same time Ruby saw Regina go to his office, or someone who looked like her. If I was going to frame Regina I'd make sure to wear a disguise of someone and make sure someone saw it".

David asked "was it you"?

Neal answered "no, of course not, I'm just trying to look at this from all angles. There is still a possibility she didn't do it without more evidence. Witness statements can sometimes be misinterpreted".

When they came out of the interrogation room Mary Margaret asked "so what do we do with her now"?

David replied "lock her up".

Emma said "we can't lock her up because she didn't do it"

David asked "you believe her"?

"I said it sounded like she didn't know" Neal said.

Emma added "and I saw her face and that told me she didn't know"

Mary-Margaret said "Emma I know you want to believe Regina can change for Henry".

"I did see" Emma said "look at her in there. The old Regina would have reduced this building to ashes. That's a woman who wants to change, she just wants everyone to see it. I know that look, I know her, I believe her".

David said "with all due respect you don't know her like we do".

Neal said "she was the Evil Queen, according to Henry's book you were a bandit and you were a shepherd. Now you're not because people don't see you that way but you do see Regina as the Evil Queen".

Emma said "And maybe that's the problem. I know in your world she was the Evil Queen, but here she's Regina. And I'm still the sheriff and I say innocent until proven guilty".

Mary-Margaret asked "what do you propose we do"?

"Let her go" Emma said.

"Emma"

"We let her go and then we look for the truth".

They went to Archie's office to look for clues. David went straight to the file cabinet and looked specifically for Regina's file "Regina's file, it's empty".

Mary-Margaret said "so she did it" Neal rolled his eyes. "She killed the kindest soul in this town, a man who only cared about helping".

Neal replied "well, let's not jump to conclusions".

Emma said "I promise I will find whoever really did this".

David said "isn't it time you admit we already have. Regina had a fight with Archie, Ruby saw her outside last night and now her file is empty. That's a lot of evidence".

"Yes, it's a lot of evidence" Neal said "to support my frame theory, especially with her file missing. Archie told us how much progress Regina's made so why take her file unless to doubt her progress".

Emma said "I agree, Neal makes a lot of sense. is too much evidence, I don't know how it is in fairy-tale land but here it's usually hard to find evidence, but this has been way too easy. Unless someone wants us to find evidence".

Neal added "it wouldn't be the first time someone wanted to frame her in this town".

David asked "who'd want to frame Regina"?

Mary-Margaret answered "that's a long list, present company included".

Emma said "I can think of one name who'd restore to killing to get what they want".

They made their way to Mr Gold's pawn shop and found Mr Gold and Belle with a picnic basket. When they came in Mr Gold ignored the serious looks on their faces. He came out from behind the counter as he said "nothing warms the heart more than a family reunited. You have your mothers chin Mrs Swan-Cassidy".

Emma said "we know you killed him".

"And your fathers tact" he added.

Belle asked "someone's dead".

Emma said "Dr Hopper"

"Why would you think I had anything to do that"?

Emma replied "because all the evidence points to Regina".

Belle said sarcastically "and she's not possibly capable of doing something so vile".

"It's the amount of evidence that got our attention. What are the chances the person who witnessed Regina having an argument with Dr Hopper would be the same person who witnessed her going into his office. Or that her files missing when we know she's made progress".

Mary-Margaret added "it wouldn't be the first time you used someone to try and hurt her".

Mr Gold said "nice to see your memory's still intact, but this time I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint, it wasn't me"

Neal replied "you forget I know you better than anyone. You're a master manipulator and capable of anything".

Mr Gold said "I have no motive and I can prove it, ask the witness who was actually in the room".

Emma replied "no one was there".

"Well that's not strictly true now is it, Pongo was there".

David brought Archie's dog into Mr Gold's shop and Mr Gold knelt down to pet him. For Neal that was enough, no amount of magic is going to pacify a dog so they'd let the person who killed their master pet them. Belle said "I didn't know you were such a dog person"

"Well, a long time ago, in another life, I got to know a sheep dog or two".

"That's fascinating" said Emma not sounding one bit fascinated. "But unless you speak dog how is Pongo going to tell us anything"?

"Through magic" Neal thought of course it is that's his dads answer to everything. It's like beer, the solution and cause to all of life's problems. Mr Gold continued "it won't allow us to communicate but it will let us extract his memories".

David asked "extract"?

"Don't worry, he won't feel a thing, it's a harmless process".

Emma asked "why should we trust you? Couldn't you just as easily use magic to fool us".

"Because I'm not the one who is going to use magic, you are".

"Me, how"?

Going to get something he said "you have it inside of you, told me so yourself" asking Mary-Margaret asked "you witnessed it didn't you"?

Mary-Margaret said "Emma, you don't have to do this".

Emma replied "if it tells us something about Archie's death then so be it".

Mr Gold pulled out a dreamcatcher and asked "do you know what this is".

"Emma and I defiantly know what a dreamcatcher is".

"I believe you called it flypaper for nightmares".

Mr Gold chuckled and said "oh it's capable of catching so much more". With a click of his tongue he waved the dreamcatcher over Pongo and it glowed gold.

Belle asked "what is that"?

"Memories" said Mr Gold he handed it to Emma and said "now Mrs Swan-Cassidy you show us how".

"How"? Emma asked "it's just a jumble".

Mr Gold replied "will it. Will it and we will all see".

Emma held it and tried to focus but nothing happened "I can't".

Mr Gold replied "yes, you can".

The dreamcatcher glowed brighter and then they saw the events of the night before playing inside the dreamcatcher. Mary-Margaret said "Emma, you're doing it".

Inside the dreamcatcher they watched as Archie answered the door to Regina and she strangled him. Emma didn't wait to storm out and was followed by her parents and Neal.

After formulating a plan they went to see Regina. When she opened the door she said "well I assume you're all here to apologise".

Emma said "I saw it"

Regina looked confused "what"?

Neal said "we saw what happened to Archie and we saw his murderer, and it was you".

"What are you talking about? How is that even possible"?

"Magic" replied Mary-Margaret

Emma said "we saw you choke the life out of Archie"?

Regina realised what had happened "Gold, he helped you. You're going to trust him of all people when he's probably the one behind this".

Neal said "he's my father and I don't even trust him, that why Emma used magic instead".

Regina looked at Emma "you have magic" seeing the smug look on Emma's face she added "the saviour, of course. Well I can only assume he told you".

Emma asked "told me what"?

"That all magic comes with a price".

Emma replied "well that's a price we'll all have to pay".

Regina asked "how is that".

Neal said "Henry, he believed you could change and knowing you did this will devastate him".

Emma added "that's all of our prices".

Regina said "no, I will not let you poison my son against me".

Neal spat "interesting choice of words for a woman who specialises in it".

Emma looked decided as she walked away and Neal stepped aside to stand with her parents. Regina followed Emma and said "no I want to see him, he deserves to hear my side of the story, he's my son".

"NO HE'S NOT, HE'S MINE" yelled Emma. "and after this you'll not getting anywhere near him now".

Mother Superior appeared and threw fairy dust at Regina, the first time that happened it had temporarily stripped her of her power. This time Regina had time to catch it, she looked toward Mary-Margaret and David "did you really think that would work again". She turned back to Emma "you, you will not keep my son from me". She used her magic to throw Emma to the other side of the path. "Emma" cried Mary-Margaret, Neal ran to help her up and Emma's parents followed.

As Emma got up Regina said "so much for fairy dust maybe some of your new found magic can help you now".

"I don't need it, I already won, there's no way Henry will swallow your lies about Archie now". Regina realised she was right, by fighting even though in her mind it was defensive she had made herself look guilty. "You can pretend all you want but we know who you are and who you will always be". Regina teleported away unsure what her next move was.

Mary-Margaret, David, Emma and Neal waited for the bus. "The kids bus will be here any minute" Emma said wringing her hands.

Mary-Margaret said "you can do this".

Emma said "tell my son that someone he loves was killed by someone else he cares about. I don't know if I can, I don't know if I can do any of this. This isn't breaking the truth about the Easter bunny or explaining where babies come from. How can do a big parent duty if I haven't been his parent"?

David said "I know I've been asking myself the same question".

Emma realised what they were saying "oh no, you don't have to.. it's different".

Mary-Margaret said "no it isn't, and yes we have to, we can figure it out so can you".

David said "the Emma I know is great with Henry, great with both her kids".

"I was his parent for five minutes".

"And I was yours for five minutes too but things are different now for all of us. You don't have to go through any of it alone, we're a family".

Neal said "I am going to be right there with Henry when you tell him" he put his hand on her shoulder "for support".

Mary-Margaret said "if you want while you tell Henry we can tell Tally".

Emma said "that may make it easier".

The bus had pulled up and Henry and Tally got off, "Mommy Daddy" Tally said as she ran towards them.

Neal picked her up and said "hey Sugar Plum, did you have a good day at pre-school".

"Yep, I did finger painting and Henry came to pick me up when it was over".

"Great, listen Sugar Plum me and mommy need to have a private word with Henry so you're going to go home with Mary-Margaret and David and we will be back home in a while".

As Neal handed Tally over to her grandparents Henry asked "what's going on"?

Emma struggling with the words replied "something happened, and me and Neal, we thought, you should hear from us first".

"What is it".

Emma and Neal walked Henry to a bench. "Do you remember this morning when Pongo ran up to us in front of Granny's and we couldn't see Archie".

"Yes"

"Well when me and Ruby went to his office he was there but he was, dead, he'd been murdered".

Feeling his chest tighten and tears well up Henry asked "do you know who"?

Neal said "that's the other thing buddy, we didn't want to believe it at first, but it seems he was strangled to death by Regina".

"She…she couldn't have".

Emma said "I know it's hard". Henry held on to Emma tight as she and Neal tried to comfort him.

Back at the loft while Mary-Margaret put the kettle on the Hot Coco she knew would soon be needed Tally asked "what happened"?

David replied "you know nice Dr Hopper"?

"Yeah".

"Well, today, or rather last night, Regina did a really bad thing to Dr Hopper, and he's dead sweetheart".

"Dead-Dead like Graham or Dead-might come back like Henry".

"Dead-Dead"

Mary-Margaret put a mug of Hot Coco in front of Tally and as tears welled-up Tally got her bag. The finger painting she'd done was of their family. She and Henry were in the middle with their parents behind them, Mary-Margaret and David were on the left, Mr Gold and Belle were on the right, and being unsure where to put her she'd put Regina in the bottom right hand corner. When she got her painting she ripped Regina out of the family portrait while letting herself cry.


	10. Unwelcome Guests

Chapter 10

Unwelcome Guests

It was a sad day and the children stayed close to their parents as Mary-Margret spoke in front of the coffin. "Some of us knew him as Archie, others as Jiminy, but we all knew him as a true friend. Though he may not be gone he's still with reminding us to be our best selves, to do what is right and always fight for what we believe in. We shouldn't think of today as goodbye, just Archie we'll be listening". Henry was holding Pongo as the service ended. Marco took Archie's umbrella and lay it against the tombstone "Goodbye my friends, at least you're in a better place now".

Tally asked "mommy, how is being dead being in a better place"?

Emma said "well, if you've been good in life like Archie was when you die you go to a place called heaven. Heaven is a beautiful place where the good are rewarded after death and become angels. Up there they're free from all pain and suffering and watch us, proud when we use their memory to make good choices in life".

Later at the wake Neal just got off the phone with his dad Emma asked "who was that"?

"My dad, he said he thought if we took a little trip with him pass the town line we could have a vacation and catch up properly. Maybe with Archie's departure now is the best time for that trip".

"I thought you said no one can cross the town line without losing their memories"?

"He said he's been planning a solution to the town line issue for a while and has now found one. I told him I would have to think about it before he had to leave. Apparently Belle called him on another line and needed his help at the library".

"Maybe we could use a little vacation; looks like Henry could use the distraction".

Neal followed Emma's gaze to Mary-Margaret's room where Henry was just staring out of the window. "The fourth and most natural stage of grief, best to let the process run its course, if he wants to talk he'll say so".

"I'll just get him something to eat".

"Good idea".

When Tally saw her mommy go over to Henry she asked her daddy "why is Henry so sad"?

Neal replied "It's Dr Hopper's funeral, today is a sad day".

"But mommy said when good people die they go to a beautiful place and are rewarded. Shouldn't we be happy he's in such a nice place".

Neal smiled reassuringly and replied "of course we should, but we're still going to miss him".

"I don't feel as sad as Henry, does that make me a bad person".

"Oh No Sugar Plum, Henry just knew Dr Hopper better than we did so it's natural for him to feel more sad than we do. Never think you're a bad person just because someone's feelings are stronger than yours right now. You're a very good person, one of my favourites and always will be".

Emma went over to Mary-Margaret after leaving a discouraged Henry a Pop-Tart. Mary-Margaret said "you're doing all you can do".

"That's what makes me feel awful".

Leroy came over and asked "Ladies, the dwarves having been talking and we have to ask, when do we go back"?

Emma asked "back, where"?

Leroy replied "the enchanted forest, our home".

Mary-Margaret asked "you want to go home"?

Emma commented "we fought really hard to get here".

Leroy said "yeah, but with what Regina did to Archie Storybrooke isn't as safe as we thought".

Emma said "we're going to find her, there's only so many places she can hise".

Mary-Margaret added "we've dealt with her before, we'll do it again".

"It's not just her" said Leroy "the curse is broken. There's a whole world full of people beyond the town line who don't know who or what we are. Ever think what might happen if one of them were to come pay us a visit"?

Neal asked "would that be so bad, what's the worst that could happen"?

Leroy said "people from our world know about magic, it's a part of life. Here magic can't be explained and when people see things that can't be explained it makes them scared and hostile".

"He's right" said Ruby "what if they were to see, you know magic. Like a girl turning into a wolf for example. Folk weren't exactly understanding back in our world".

Emma said "let's not worry about what ifs. No one is here"

"Yet" interjected Leroy "maybe they come, maybe they don't. It doesn't change the fact that although we may enjoy things like Penicillin we're still a bit homesick".

After the wake while Emma was talking to Marco they noticed Henry on the phone. They lifted the receiver on the other phone and heard Archie's answering machine. David went over and sat on the bed next to him. "It's okay, things will get better, you just need to hang in there".

Henry replied "it doesn't feel that way".

Just then Pongo came in and padded over to Henry causing a little light to refill his eyes.

Mary-Margaret asked "how did he get in here"?

"I brought him" answered Emma. "Me and Marco had a chat, Archie knew how much Henry loved this dog, we decided he should have him" then she called over to Henry "that is if you're up for taking care of him Henry".

Henry replied "yeah I am".

They then noticed the muddy paw prints Pongo tracked into the loft "Henry why don't you take Pongo outside and clean him up".

"Okay, come on Pongo" said Henry taking him outside and Tally followed him.

Emma looked at her parents and said "all right, I know there's a lot to figure out logistically, but"…

"No" said Mary-Margaret "I think giving Pongo to Henry was a great idea. It's just six people and a Dalmatian in this tiny apartment, things might get a little"…

Emma finished "cramped. We'll get creative".

Neal said "like a time-table or… ".

Mary-Margaret suggested "or me and David, we could find our own place".

Everyone said "you want to move out"?

"Woah, it was just a suggestion"

Emma asked "after twenty-eight years isn't this what we've all been waiting for, to be together under the same roof"?

Mary-Margaret said "yes, I just imagined a bigger rood, with turrets".

David mentioned "I don't think we'll find any in Storybrooke".

"I know, but that doesn't mean there will never be, until then we can be happy just living in the same town".

Neal said "we can be happy living in the loft".

Mary-Margaret said "It's just living here in Storybrooke we have a chance at a fresh start, let's take it".

While Mary-Margaret and David went house hunting Henry started making plans. He had drawn out the loft and made changes they could make if Mary-Margaret and David really did move out. "Planning your escape from Shawshank kid"? Emma asked.

"No, they're blueprints, I had some ideas for what we could do if Mary-Margaret and David moved out, look".

Emma took a look at his plans "you want to turn Mary-Margaret's room into an armoury".

Neal said "if they move out you and Tally would be taking their room so, sorry but no armoury".

Tally asked "can we make it pink"?

Emma said "it would be yours AND Henrys room and I'm not sure he's a fan of pink".

Henry said "but we need weapons and stuff, to protect us, from Regina".

Emma knelt down to be eye-level with Henry "she's not going to hurt you, I won't let her".

Neal said "me neither buddy. As your parents we will never let anything happen to you".

Tally asked "or me"?

Neal smiled "or you Sugarplum. You two are the most precious people in the world to us so we will do whatever we can to protect the two of you forever".

Henry looked mournful "she hurt Archie, what if she wants to take me back"?

Neal said "so what if she wants to take you back? Doesn't mean she'll get you back, she is aware she is outnumbered and if confronted could be overpowered".

Suddenly there was a knock at the door Pongo whined and barked at the door. Emma opened the door and saw the most implausible sight she could imagine "Archie"?

"Hi"

Everyone came over and saw Archie alive and a little battered Emma asked "what happened to you"?

"It was Cora, she kidnapped me".

"Archie" said Henry.

Archie chuckled and hugged him "Henry, oh, oh it's alright. I'm fine. I'm fine".

Emma felt terrible "we were wrong, Regina didn't do it".

Tally said "I'm glad she didn't, I was starting to like her".

Henry said "we should tell her".

Neal said "first we have to find her, then the hard part telling her that it was her mother. She kidnapped Archie all the way from the enchanted forest".

Archie said "oh no, she's here"

"Here" Emma asked "as in Storybrooke".

Archie nodded "yeah, and a pirate, he wanted to know if the dark one had any weaknesses".

Neal asked nervously "what did you tell Hook"?

"He threatened to dissect me so I blurted out Belle" and with that Archie. "But last I saw she was fine and I told Mr Gold where she is".

"How did you know his name"? asked Emma.

"We met when I was fourteen, but I didn't know straight away that he was my step-father".

That night after the kids were asleep the grown-ups were talking. Mary-Margaret said "we check her vault, or maybe she's hiding at home thinking we won't check there".

David added "she never lost her memory so maybe she left town".

Emma said "I'm more concerned with Cora and Hook being here then where Regina might be hiding out".

Neal said "circumstances being what they are, I do think finding Cora and Hook should be our first priority. Regina's not likely to terrorize the town with her quest for redemption. Cora and Hook on the other hand" he looked over at his kids then back at the other "I don't want to imagine what might happen if either them got near my kids".

Emma cast her eyes down and suggested "maybe we could get out of town for a few days, you said your father wanted to have a vacation with us".

David said "our family isn't one to run away, we fight for the safety of our people".

Mary-Margaret replied "actually I'm tired of fighting, that's all we ever do. I think Emma's right".

Emma said "plus Neal has a point, I might be the saviour but I still have my children to think of. I'd rather they out of danger right now, I mean Regina I can trust not to hurt them, especially Henry. But neither Cora nor Hook seem as child-friendly as she is.

Just then the phone rang, as Emma went to answer it Mary-Margaret said "Regina could help with defeating them, so we should try to find her, firstly to apologize, profusely, and then ask, or maybe even beg for her help".

Emma said "Hook's been spotted, heading towards the town line, and something tells me he's not planning to leave before he gets his revenge".


	11. Patience

Chapter 11

Patience

They called Granny over to watch the kids while they were out. Upon arriving on the scene they saw a car crashed, Mr Gold over a hysterical Belle and Hook on the ground. As Mary-Margaret and David went to attend to Belle Emma called for an ambulance. Neal went over and stared at Hook, unsure of what else to do but stare at the man who had taken his mother away from him. Hook looked up at Neal "who the blazies are you"?

As Emma came over Hook said "hey beautiful". She bent down to check his injuries "here I didn't think you noticed". He yelled out the last word as Emma touched his ribs.

"I think you broke your ribs"

"That must be why it hurts when I laugh". His eyes looked over to Mr Gold "to see his face, his one true love gone in an instance, just like Milah crocodile". Mr Gold came over as Hook began to get up "when you took her from me"

"But you took her first" Mr Gold said before he hit him with his cane. Just his face made him see red and he lunged at him trying to crack his windpipe with his cane. Emma, David and Neal tried to pull him off Hook, Emma asked "are you mad"?

"Yes I am".

"You can't do this".

"I can if let me go".

"Is that really what you want her to see"?

"I'm a stranger to her".

Neal mentioned "and you want her to trust you when she thinks you're a cold-blooded murderer. You know you have no chance with Belle if you kill him but if you stop right now she might be willing to give you a chance".

Mr Gold calmed down and the ambulance arrived, Mary-Margaret directed Belle to the ambulance. David called over to the paramedics to get Hook but Emma told them to get the driver of the car first.

There was a bustle as everyone arrived at the hospital. When Mr Gold came in Emma told a nurse "hide him" gesturing to Hook. "Find a room and hide him". In actual fact Mr Gold was more concerned which room Belle was going to.

David and Leroy tried to stop Mr Gold from going further into the hospital. Dr Whale came out of his office "Everyone, calm down. Mr Gold everything will be fine, I assure you she will be in good hands, I promise".

After surgery Emma and Neal went to see Hook to find out where Cora was. When he opened his eyes Emma asked "where's Cora"?

"What" he said trying to move his arm only to find it was handcuffed to the bed "you're really into this". Trying to yank his arm he felt a pain in his ribs "that hurt".

"Told you" said Emma "you cracked a few ribs. Where's Cora".

"You look good I must say, where's Cora in a commanding voice, chills".

"You've got all sorts of sore places I could make you hurt right now".

She touched his ribs with a smirk.

"I have no idea where Cora is, she had her own agenda. Something I am interested in, my Hook, may I have it back"? Changing his tone to flirtatious "or is there another attachment you'd prefer"?

"Stop flirting with her" Neal snapped.

"Who are you to ask me that"?

"Her husband".

Emma added "you also took his mother".

"Well I've taken many a boy's mother".

"You're pretty chipper for a guy who failed to kill his enemy, then get hit by a car".

"My ribs might be broken but everything else is still intact. Which is more than I can say for other bad days I've had. Plus I did some quality damage to my foe".

Emma said "you hurt Belle".

"I hurt his heart, Belle's just where he keeps it. He killed my love, I know the feeling".

Neal said "I'd ask for the whole story but dead men tell no tales".

Emma added "after all you're chained down, while he's on his feet, immortal, has magic and you hurt his girl. Honestly if I was to pick dead guy of the year I'd pick you".

In the lobby the others were trying to get into the drivers phone. Emma said "here, let me try, I have a thing". She got a flash stick with a hacking device from her bailbond days. "And we do know something. There was stuff in his car, rental agreements, maps, receipts. His name is Greg Mendell. Now let's see". She got into his phone in saw his call log and then his photos. "Pictures of him alone at a bunch of eastern seaboard tourist locations, got a Linkedln account, and he tweets pictures of his food. I'll keep looking but I think what we a have here is a well-documented, real-life ordinary Joe, or Greg".

Ruby said "so whatever's kept random people from stumbling into Storybrooke for the last twenty-eight years"…

Mary-Margaret replied "is gone".

David said "anyone could drive in. Why are my instincts telling me that is a bad thing"?

Leroy said "because you've seen E.T. or Splash or any other movie where they find something magical and study it to death." Looking at Ruby added "think what they'd do to a werewolf"?

Neal mentioned "actually E.T. was an alien, not magical".

Leroy replied "the fact still stands".

Mary-Margaret said "oh, his friends and family, they're going to come looking for him soon".

Emma said "let's not jump to conclusions"

David replied "Leroy's right we don't need outsiders here".

Emma said "Hook says he doesn't know where Cora is and god knows what she's going to do to this town, but other people coming here that's not going to be good for anyone".

Mary-Margaret said "we need to find Regina and tell her we know she was framed".

Ruby replied "I've been tracking her but it's no use, she's gone underground".

Mary-Margaret said "but what if Cora finds her first, I don't want to think of the damage those two could do together. This could not have some at a worst time".

Emma said "don't worry, he's being patched up as we speak, probably be out of here by morning".

"Not quite" Dr Whale came up and said "he's bleeding into his chest cavity, it's not a flood you know but pretty soon he'll be drowning in his own blood".

Emma replied "so make it stop, aren't you a doctor"?

Neal said "actually, that's a good question, are you"?

He didn't answer since he saw Mr Gold and went over to him. "Gold, you fixed me, now fix him. It will take you seconds and cost you nothing".

Mr Gold replied bluntly "no".

"No"? asked Dr Whale "just no".

"Little point of interest, the driver saw me throwing some magic. So instead of trying to get him out you better be hoping he dies, because if he doesn't he'll be driving tour buses up and down main street. So glad I don't give a darn".

After Mr Gold walked off Dr Whale said "look, letting him die is easy. I can do that, if that's what you decide".

Emma asked to take it somewhere private.

In Dr Whales office he said "it's not murder if we let him succumb to his injuries".

Emma said "I'm pretty sure it is".

Neal said "doing nothing shouldn't even be an option".

Mary-Margaret said "of course we save him".

David added "obviously".

But Leroy said "well"…

Mary-Margaret said "Leroy".

He explained "We have to think it through. If we save him and kill the whole town, is that really better"?

Ruby asked "so we have to choose between our lives and his".

Neal mentioned "my vote is for saving his".

Leroy yelled "are you kidding me Cassidy".

Neal said "Emma back me up, if Henry and Tally asked if we decided to let a man die because he MIGHT have seen magic, and he MIGHT decide to tell someone who won't think him crazy what do want to tell them"?

Emma said "for all we knew he might have seen nothing, I'm siding with Neal on this one".

David answered "he's right, we can worry about the town later".

Mary-Margaret said "which doesn't mean we should abandon it"?

David said "I know, but let's worry about Storybrooke after we save a life, Dr Whale prep for surgery".

Once Dr Whale left Mary-Margaret asked "does anyone else notice he's drunk"? All of a sudden Greg's star wars ringtone went off, someone was trying to get a hold of him.

Later while they wondered what to do with the phone Leroy said "just to remind you if he dies, what he saw dies with him, just a bright side of things".

Neal said "IF he saw it, it was dark, maybe he saw nothing. Even if he did, when he wakes up he might think he imagined the whole thing". He saw Emma and Mary-Margaret talking, Emma looked over and Neal looked away. "Any idea what they're talking about"?

David looked and answered "if I was to harbour a guess, me and Mary-Margaret had a talk after house hunting. I want to go back to the Enchanted Forest but Mary-Margaret's on the fence. She would go if Emma came along".

"What"? Neal asked.

David asked "you don't miss it".

"Do I miss being feared and shunned" Neal asked himself. "Not one little bit but if we went back I would definitely miss central heating and indoor plumbing.

"What's the rats is this" asked Hook coming in holding a plate of blue jello. "I found it on a tray".

Emma asked "seriously"?

Hook held up his arm showing the handcuff with one cuff undone and replied "pirate".

Neal asked "are you Captain Hook or Harry Houdini"?

Hook aske "who's Harry Houdini and no one answered what's this"?

Mary-Margaret replied "it's jello, you eat it".

Hook sneered at the desert in his hand "and I thought it was a hallucination". He caught sight of Ruby and said "oh hello, you're quite real aren't you"?

Emma pushed him away saying "go, eat your jello".

Leroy complained "guys, it's been hours, how long is it supposed to take? What's Whale doing"?

Greg's ringtone went off again, the name on the phone just said HER. Leroy said "it's the same person again".

Emma replied "her, cute".

David said "probably a girlfriend".

Neal added "or a wife".

Mary-Margaret suggested "we could answer and tell her he's alright".

Emma replied "but he's not".

Ruby said "he's alive, we could let her know he's alive".

David mentioned "the police could trace it here instantly".

Emma said "she could activate the find your phone thing without us picking it up at all".

The phone stopped and Leroy said "that settles that".

Neal added "for now anyway".

With the phone silent now their thoughts turned back to the surgery Mary-Margaret complained "oh my nerves I can't take this, is the surgery almost over"?

Emma answered "I think it takes…"

The orderly appeared but walked away without a word David said "wait, wait, is there any news".

The orderly replied "no, I was just looking for the doctor

Ruby said "he's not in the O.R".

The orderly replied "he never came in".

Emma said "then page him".

David replied "he didn't look so good earlier".

They heard his pager and saw it in a bag with his coat and scrubs.

They gave his coat to Ruby to track, Emma said "just find him, we'll watch Hook and figure out options if Whale doesn't come back".

Mary-Margaret immediately "maybe Doc can do it".

Leroy stifled a laugh

Neal asked "does he actually have medical experience"?

Mary-Margaret said "he delivered Emma".

Leroy said "but surgery…really"?

Mary-Margaret said "maybe he didn't even run maybe Cora grabbed him for some reason".

David said "not sure, he's been in a rough patch since he brought Regina's fiancé back to life".

Mary-Margaret said "wait Daniel was here".

Neal answered "yeah, as a psycho, first he rips off the arm of the man who reanimated him".

Leroy said "cool"

Neal added "and then tried to kill Henry".

Emma said "sort of like a Frankenstein".

David said "that's Whale. The doctor and Daniel was his"…

Mary-Margaret said "what went on here while we were gone".

Emma said "Ruby get going, bring back … Doctor Frankenstein" As soon as Ruby left she added "send this guy back home with bolts in his neck".

Mary-Margaret said "she'll find him".

Emma said "yeah, but what kind of state will he be in".

While they waited for Ruby to get back with Dr Whale Emma's thoughts turned to her children. "Where was Tally when it happened"?

Neal asked "when what happened"?

"When Daniel tried to strangle Henry"? Neal didn't say anything but it told her everything "she was right there wasn't she"?

Neal took a breath and replied "yes, and she was petrified. After I got them out Tally felt bad that she just watched her brother being strangled and didn't do anything about it".

"She couldn't have done anything about it".

"That's what I told her, I took her and Henry out for an ice cream which calmed them both down considerably. The only thing that kept Henry awake at night were the nightmares about the burning room. If Tally had nightmares about Daniel she didn't tell me and she seems like her regular cheery self. As far as I know neither one of them has given Daniel a second thought since".

"I'm glad Tally and Henry had you while I was gone, they're lucky to have you for their father".

Ruby found Dr Whale and encouraged him to come back. He might not have been able to bring his heroic brother back completely but maybe there were still things he could fix. After a few hours Dr Whale came out Neal asked "Whale, was it a success"?

David asked "is he going to make it"?

"He's got some recuperating ahead of him, a few weeks maybe but yes he'll live".

Mary-Margaret replied "thank goodness".

Dr Whale said "or me".

Leroy said "I'm telling you right now this will come in no good".

Mary-Margaret replied "quiet Leroy".

Emma asked "when can I see him"?

Dr Whale answered "he's waking up now".

Ruby asked "already"?

"I waited a while to tell you in case he keeled over, but so far so good".

Mary-Margaret said "alright then".

David said "let's talk to him".

Emma said "wait we're not talking to him as a group, we're not a group sheriff".

Neal said "she's right, a town might have a sheriff and maybe a deputy, but not three or four sheriffs".

Mary-Margaret replied "but we've been doing this together".

"We're trying to convince this guy this town is normal" explained Emma. "In a normal town the sheriff goes in and asks a few questions, she doesn't bring her parents in with her".

Neal added "too many cooks spoil the broth".

"Exactly" replied Emma.

David said "you're probably right",

Mary-Margaret said "we'll wait right here then".

Emma walked into the bright room with his person effects and saw Greg Mendall lying a bed bruised, and banged-up but awake. "Nurse"? he asked.

"Sheriff actually" replied Emma, "Sheriff Swan-Cassidy".

He said "thirsty"?

She went over to is bed-side table and gave him a cup of water "I have your personal effects, so I'm just going to put them here okay". She put them on the bedside table. "So Mr Mendall, I was hoping to talk to you about the accident".

He asked worriedly "did I hit somebody? Oh, my god, I hit someone. Is he alright"?

"Don't worry about him. I mean the damage was pretty minor, he was only out for less than an hour, he's already on his feet, against doctor's orders but still".

Greg sighed in relief "thank god".

"But I need you to state what happened, in your own words. What you did, what you saw".

"Well, I…I didn't see anything".

"Well you were driving".

"Yeah…I mean I saw the road of course".

"I just think I might be able to put your mind at ease, There might be an explanation if you saw"…

"I was texting. I looked down, just for a second, and when I looked back up he was right there, and he was too close to avoid. I know it's not legal in Maine".

"It's alright, I'm just glad you were honest with me"

"So, no charges"

"No, no charges. I think the universe punished you enough, there was a time tonight we weren't sure if you'd make it. I'll let you go with a warning this time".

"So when can I head home"?

"As soon as the doctor clears you. We don't want to keep you from going home".

She went back to where everyone was waiting, Neal asked "so, do we barricade the town from an angry mob with torches and pitchforks".

"When Mr Gold threw that magic Greg was busy texting on his phone and when he looked up Hook was right in front of him and he couldn't avoid him. He saw nothing".

David said "so maybe things can calm down for ten minutes and we can catch our breath".

When they got home as Granny left Tally came down the stairs. "Mommy, Daddy"

Henry followed her "you were out all night, where were you? Granny wouldn't tell me anything. Did I miss it all"?

As Mary-Margaret and David made breakfast for everyone Mary-Margaret said "Rumplstilskin and Captain Hook had a fight and someone got hurt".

Tally asked "is Grandpa Gold okay"?

Neal replied "he's perfectly fine and so should the guy who drove into town now".

Emma said "we weren't sure if Dr Frankenstein could fix him but he did".

"Doctor"? asked Henry "Oh, so that's who Whale is".

Neal sat down next to Emma and put Tally on his lap as Emma replied "yeah, but without the neck bolts".

Henry said "the monster had the bolts not the doctor".

"Either way, some of us having known him, it's weird".

Neal joke mumbled "some of us better than others".

Mary-Margaret replied "it's not weird, we're past it, we were cursed".

Tally asked "what's not weird".

Neal said "ask again in twelve to fourteen years"?

Henry suddenly realised something odd and asked "wait a minute". Henry ran over to his bag to bring his book over. "Frankenstein isn't in here, it's not even a fairy tale. That means it came from another land with other stories".

Emma put Henry's bowl of cereal in front of him said "eat, I really want to go to bed".

Instead Henry just carried on "if the curse went to other lands who knows who else is in this town".

Tally asked excitedly "tweety bird"?

Neal answered "probably not".

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and just before Emma could open it the door opened to Mr Gold. "Gold, please we've all had a long night".

Neal said "we haven't slept all night, can't this wait"?

Mr Gold said "Bae, do you remember that request for a family vacation".

Neal said "yeah, I'm still thinking".

Everyone started coming up to the door. Mr Gold replied "well now I'm insisting and we leave today, so pack a bag".

Mary-Margaret asked "leaving"?

Neal asked "today"?

Mr Gold said "it has to be today because every minute I'm here is a minute closer to me" he looked at Tally "putting down Hook. So it best for all concerns that I leave, and you're coming with me, I'll be back at noon. Oh and before I forget I want you two to look after Belle while I'm gone" pointing over to Mary-Margaret and David.


	12. Out Of Storybrooke

Chapter 12

Out Of Storybrooke

At noon Mr Gold came back and when Emma answered the door with her coat on. Mr Gold asked "ready"?

Emma said "nearly. Neal's helping Tally finish her packing".

Henry came up and asked "do you think it will cold where we're going"?

Emma answered "I think layers are always a good idea".

David said "Gold, you're going out there with my family just know if anything happens to them I'll…".

Mr Gold says "you'll what? Cross the town line, and David Nolan will hunt me down in his animal rescue van".

David continued "I'll be devastated. This isn't a threat, it's a request, take care of them".

Mr Gold said "I promise no harm will come to your family, after all they're my family too, and we have a deal".

Neal came down the stairs with two suitcases, his and Tally's. As he grabbed his coat he said "let's get this show on the road".

He suddenly caught sight of the shawl his dad was wearing, "isn't that the shawl mom made me"?

"You remember it" Mr Gold answered.

"Of course I remembered, I'm just surprised you still have it".

"When you fell through the portal this shawl was one of the few things left behind. Since then I've held onto it in hopes someday we'd be reunited so I chose it as my object to keep me my true self when I cross the town line". Neal was going to ask for it back until Mr Gold said that, he didn't known his father could be so sentimental.

They got into Mr Golds car with Emma, Henry and Tally in the back and Neal in the front with his father. Henry asked "so where are we going"?

Mr Gold answered "Logan International Airport".

Tally said excitedly "I've never been on an aeroplane before".

Emma added "I think Henry meant after that"?

Mr Gold said "let's take this one step at a time"

"Well, that fills me confidence" said Neal sarcastically.

Emma asked "do you really think that shawls going to work"?

Mr Gold answered "if it doesn't and I revert to my cursed self we'll all going to have some problems" noticing the worried look on everyone's face he added "it will work".

As they rushed over the town line they stared at him until Emma asked "so"?

"My name is Rumplstilskin, aka The Dark One".

At the airport it was clear Mr Gold was nervous being without his magic. Henry asked "have you ever been on a plane before"?

Mr Gold answered "no".

"Have you ever been out of Storybrooke before"?

"No".

"Are you"…

"No, are we playing twenty questions"?

Tally giggled and said "it's my first time on an aeroplane too".

Neal mentioned "it's all of ours".

Emma said "hey we're next".

Henry commented "it must be hard not to use magic, to be just like everyone else".

They walked up and got a basket to put their things in Emma said "I'll help Tally undo her shoes".

As Emma knelt down to help Tally with the buckles on her shoes Mr Gold asked "undo her shoes".

Neal said "coat and shoes go in the basket as we go through".

Mr Gold muttered "how terribly uncivilized".

Emma said "oh and Roseberry has to go in the basket too".

Tally clutched her toy alicorn tighter and said "but she doesn't want to leave me".

Emma said "it will be fine, we just put her in the basket you go through and then you get her straight back".

Tally asked "you promise"?

Emma crossed her heart and said "promise".

Before Mr Gold could go through a security man told him "uh scarf and cane go in the basket".

"What"?

"Scarf and cane go in the basket".

He turned to Emma "I can't"

She replied softly "you have to".

A man behind Emma said "it's not rocket science, haven't you ever been on a plane before".

"Have you ever been impaled upon a cane before" said Mr Gold brandishing his cane.

Neal had to hold his father back and said to the security guard "he over exaggerates all the time when he feels offended".

Emma told the stranger behind them "my father-in-law is nervous, we're heading to a family reunion, sorry". Then said to Mr Gold "put your shawl and cane in the basket and I'll help through".

Mr Gold reminded her "if I let this go I could forget who I am".

Emma said "I won't let that happen".

Neal said "come on Tally, let's go through so mommy can get Grandpa Gold through".

Tally let Emma take Roseberry as Neal lead her through. When Mr Gold took off the shawl he felt a bit wobbly as Emma helped him through. The moment he was through Neal grabbed the shawl and put it around him. While Emma grabbed Roseberry to give back to Tally.

Henry called out "hey there's a Cinnabons here".

Tally cried out "Cinnabons".

Henry and Tally were sharing a box of Cinnamon Rolls on the plane. Emma asked "are you two good.

Tally said "this is great".

"First plane ride, a vacation with you, and we're going on a trip like in the book. The only thing that could make this better is more frosting" Henry said gesturing to the box of Cinnamon Rolls.

Emma smiled and looked over on the other side of the aisle where Neal and Mr Gold both sat and looked tense. She'd never seen it before but now she could see the family resemblance.

A woman's voice came over the PA "welcome folks, to Ajira Airline Regional Flight 53, with nonstop service to New York City. Our flight time tonight is 42 minutes. Please sit-back, relax and enjoy the ride".


	13. New York

Chapter 13

New York

After checking in at the hotel they unpacked as Emma got a call from her parents. When Emma came in she said "well we chose the worst day to leave".

Neal asked "why is that"?

"Turned out Cora shrunk a giant and brought him along and he didn't like David. It's the giant I met when I was over there, the one I decided not to kill".

"Why would you decide not to kill a giant"?

"Because he thought all humans were killers. What better way to show him he's wrong then by not killing him despite having the chance. He would consider calming down if I spoke to him but I wasn't there. He's calmed down now, but the town's a little bit wreaked. Let's hope none of that information gets to Greg".

Henry said "awesome".

Tally said "so the best way to prove you're not something is not to do it, it makes sense".

Emma said "that's right, I know in some stories the hero has to kill the villain to save everyone, but sometimes to be heroic is to show mercy".

Neal suggested to his father to take Henry and Tally around central park so he and Emma could have some time together and he was starting to trust his father around his kids. Mr Gold brought them both a hot dog before going on a carriage ride. Henry asked "what made you choose New York for our vacation"?

Mr Gold said "I heard there are lots of sights to see but I wasn't expecting so many people".

Henry said "New York is one of the biggest cities in the world, it's bound to be busy".

Tally said "Mommy and Daddy likes busy places, it's easier to go around unnoticed when you're lost in a crowd. Whenever we move they always pick big places Tallahassee, Washington, Boston. It's so different in Storybrooke, I like it".

Henry asked "was this trip about spending time with your son, our dad".

"That was the main idea, I knew he wouldn't come without your mom and you two so I made it into a family trip. Hopefully I'll get some time alone with him at some point where we can talk about everything".

"Thanks for the Hot Dog, I forgot" said Henry

Tally quickly said "thank you"

Mr Gold smiled and said "you're both very welcome".

"I forgave Emma" said Henry. Mr Gold and Tally looked at him confused "for giving me up, she thought that was the best thing for me then that's why she did it. I'm sure Neal will get it too".

"Unfortunately, the details of our separation were not quite so noble" said Mr Gold.

"But you know you made a mistake and now you're trying to make up for it. You do want him back right".

"More than anything".

"Well than, that's all that matters".

"Thank you Henry, for the encouragement, and for bringing him to Storybrooke with your mother. If not, finding him would not have been so easy. You are remarkable boy". Suddenly a look of realisation crossed his face, he looked upset as he added "You helped me reunite with him".

Meanwhile Emma and Neal went to the bar in the hotel "it's so normal here, admittedly I miss it".

Emma said "the curse is broken now, we could move and we can take Henry with us. Regina would never leave Storybrooke and risk losing her powers".

Neal replied "you only just found your parents, are you really going to leave them".

"I can't stay in Storybrooke, it's too hard".

"I miss normalcy too, but you used to say how badly you wanted to find your parents, where you came from. You've had enough time for it to sink in that they're not quite what you expected. It's even better because you know they love you. Shouldn't you want to be with them permanently".

"Did you know who I was when we met"?

"If I did I wouldn't have gone near you".

"You were in a moving car I don't think leaving was an option".

"But I was in hiding, I've spent years just trying to get away from everything to do with my dad".

"Then why did you offer to work for him"?

"If not you would've owed him a favour or Ashley would've lost her baby. I knew you would accept for Ashley's sake and who knows what favour he'd ask you to do. I offered to keep you safe".

"So us meeting, that was coincidence".

"I know how hard it is for you to believe in fate but there was a time you didn't believe in magic either. There's not a lot about my father that doesn't suck. But he used to say that there are no coincidences, everything that happens, happens by design and there's nothing we can do when forces greater than us conspire to make it happen. My point is, look at Henry, look at Tally, two great kids and they came from us being together".

Emma smiled and replied "they are great kids, but that's another reason to leave Storybrooke. To keep them away from all that chaos".

Neal took Emma hands "there won't always chaos, there will be many good times in between with family and friends. We've never had that any other place before. You're the saviour, Storybrooke needs you and try as you may to deny it you need Storybrooke".

When they got back to the hotel room Tally told her mommy all the things they did with Grandpa Gold. After the carriage ride they went and saw the Alice In Wonderland statue, spent some time in Central Park Mall and went on a carousel. On the terrace Neal and Mr Gold finally had time alone for their talk. Mr Gold said "I told you I want to make up for my mistakes".

Neal replied "and as I said how"?

"We can start over and be a family, try to make times as happy as when you were a boy. I could turn the clock back to when Henry was a baby. You and Emma could have a second chance at raising him".

Neal scoffed "Are you insane? Henry is a great kid, turning him back into a baby could take away who he is and everything he could be. I love him just the way he is".

"I just thought it would make up for the lost time".

"Isn't the father-son relationship we're supposed to be talking about ours".

"Please Bae, all I'm asking for is a chance". When Neal couldn't reply Mr Gold added "you once loved me".

"You were once a good man. And a great father, you helped me catch fireflies, marked my growth with your crutch, and most of all was always there. The rest of the village may have thought you were a coward, but to me you were the best man in the world".

"I can be that man again. I've changed. I'm out of my comfort zone here, in a city without magic".

"Yet, you're still trying to use it to make up for your mistakes, you can't. You're so worried about you, do you know what I've dealt with. For more years than you could know the last thing I saw before I sleep is that image of you and me over that pit. Your hand wrapped around mine, and then you open your hand, willingly. And as I fall away all I could see is your face, choosing all your dark power over me, letting me go. Can you imagine how many hours I spent in therapy to erase the image, I eventually did when I decided to let you go"

"I'm sorry".

"I don't care, I've moved on and have a family of my own, a beautiful, independent, and incredible wife who I love and who loves me. And two wonderful kids who I would give the world for. Back then I didn't get closure so now you don't". Neal got up and left having told his father everything he'd wanted to.


	14. Disaster Strikes

Chapter 14

Disaster Strikes

As the family walked down the street Neal saw a pizzeria said "hey maybe we could get some pizza before we go the museum".

Tally asked "can we get anchovies, they're my favourite"?

Neal answered "sure thing Sugar Plum".

"I heard the best pizza is made in New York" mentioned Henry.

"Actually, it's in the kingdom of Damarian on the north shore of the Dragon Fields of Zorn".

"Really"? asked Henry

"Naw, it's in New York" they arrived at the pizzeria "come on let's get some of the best pizza".

Neal went in with Henry and Tally following him, but before Emma went in Mr Gold asked "can I have a word with you"? Emma stayed outside to hear him out "Could you talk to Bae for me. I think he may still be mad about our separation".

"Well you did abandon him".

"I apologised and I am trying to make up for it".

"It's harder to forgive when he sees how far you've fallen. The first time I met Neal he told me how he left a bad situation. I asked him why he didn't go back he said he couldn't because of his father. I asked if his father was a bad guy and he told me not always, but he changed. It would have been easier if you'd been a terrible father to begin with, growing up you get used to it. You were a great father to begin with so when things went south to Neal it was too much. Odd message to send but in short you pushed him out of his comfort zone before he went through that portal".

Neal came out and asked "what are we talking about"?

Emma said "nothing, are we ready to go to the museum"?

Henry said "oh, I left my camera back at the hotel, can we go back and get it".

Neal replied "can't go without it".

Emma asked "do you like the New York Pizza"?

Tally cried out "it's the best".

Once they got to the hotel Emma waited outside the suite with Mr Gold. He said "I want my son back, in some small way".

Emma said "I could try but it will only mean something if it comes from you".

"Oh I see".

"You apologised and maybe given time he'll forgive" Emma was pushed over as Hook dug his hook in Mr Gold's chest and Gold slid down to ground.

"Tick-Tock, times up crocodile, you took my Milah from me, my love, my happiness and for that I now take your life" Hook whispered preparing to plunge his hook in Mr Gold again.

He would have if Emma didn't hit him over the head with a nearby fire extinguisher. Neal rushed out asking what happened but it became apparent when he saw Hook.

Neal carried his father back into the suite onto the sofa and tried to take a better look at the wound. Henry and Tally just watched in shock horror. Emma came in saying "I found a closet and stuffed our stab happy pirate in there so he won't cause anyone else trouble. And get this he had a map on him, looks like he sailed his ship here". She saw the fear on her children faces and said to them "don't worry Hook is going to hurt anyone else".

Tally asked "is Grandpa Gold going to be okay"?

Not certain herself Emma said "maybe, hopefully".

Henry carefully went up to him and asked "Mr Gold are you going to be okay"?

Mr Gold viciously grabbed his shirt "you stay away from me, you caused this, you brought us back here, you made this happen" he pushed Henry away.

To get Henry away from Mr Gold Emma gave her phone to Henry "I need you to find the charger".

As Henry walked away Neal said "we need to get him to an ER fast".

When Mr Gold saw the infection his wound had caused he said "no, that's pointless".

Emma's eyes widened seeing the infection "what is that"?

Mr Gold said "it's a poison of Hooks own making, there's no antidote in this world, it's not from here".

Neal said "hey, there's got to be a way to save you".

Emma suggested "Storybrooke, there's magic there, magic that could save him".

Neal called "kids, start packing we're going home". He grabbed his phone "I'll call the airlines to get us back quickly".

Mr Gold said "no, there's not enough time, we need something faster, the captain's ship".

Emma commented "the Jolly Roger rather than a plane".

Mr Gold said "it's the fastest vessel in all the realms"

"Great" said Emma sarcastically "but who's going to steer it since the only guy qualified wants you dead".

Neal commented "I can do it".

That caught Mr Golds attention and said "Bae".

Emma asked "you know how to sail a pirate ship".

Neal answered "yeah, I can do it". He got out his phone "but I still need to call us a car".

"With your newly discovered pirate skills I thought we were taking a ship" said Emma.

Neal said "we are, but we need a car to get him to the ship".

Emma asked "so how do you know how to sail a ship".

Neal answered "it's a long complicated story, but the short version is this world wasn't my first stop when I left home, if it was I be a couple hundred years old by now".

Henry came running in with Tally following him holding Emma's phone "Emma you need to see this".

Emma took her phone and saw there was a text message.

 **Emma**

 **Emergency! Cora and Regina are**

 **looking for Golds dagger. Ask him**

 **where it is so we can get to it first**

 **and keep it from them**

 **Mary-Margaret.**

Tally asked "what does it say? Henry wouldn't tell me".

Emma put on a fake smile and said "Mary-Margaret is hoping we're having a good time".

Neal asked "really"?

"Uh huh" she said while handing him the phone to read.

His eyes went huge and said "good god, we need to get back asap".

Tally asked "why"? as Emma lead her and Henry to the next room.

Mr Gold said "okay tell me, what's the news"?

"It's bad" said Emma.

He asked "worse than incurable poison"

Neal said "remember the dagger that gave you all your power".

"Yes" Mr Gold replies "what of it"?

Neal answered "Cora is looking for it".

Emma added "we need you to tell us where it is so that David and Mary-Margaret can get it first".

Mr Gold replied "Mrs Swan-Cassidy that dagger has not left my possession for centuries, that's not about to change now".

Emma sat down next to Mr Gold "here's the thing, you're dying and right now we are your best hope. It's time for you to start trusting someone, If I were you I'd start with family". Neal smiled at her hoping she'd take her own advice.

Mr Gold growled "the clock tower, it's behind the minute hand".

The family waited in the lobby for the car with their luggage "so what are we going to do about Hook"? Emma asked.

Neal replied "he found his way to New York on his own, I think he can find his way out of a closet on his own. Why, do you have a problem with leaving him behind"?

Emma said "actually I've done it before, on top of a beanstalk".

Henry asked "when he does how can we be sure he won't follow us to finish the job"?

"We can't be" said Mr Gold in a tone so low as not to be over heard "I say we kill him so he won't hurt us".

The rest of them were against the option and Tally added "sometimes to be heroic is to show mercy".

Neal says "she's a good listener, and she's right. Maybe Hook will assume you're dead already since this poison is supposed to be incurable and just let it go. But we are not going to let you die papa".

Emma said "I have to admit after some of the things you've said I'm surprised you're trying so hard to save your father".

Neal replied "there's a big difference between running away from your father and watching him die in front of you. It doesn't matter who someone is, you protect your blood".

"What about when he's better"?

"Forgiveness isn't something I think is possible with him".

"Though someday you hope it will be".

Henry said "I thought you already forgave him".

Neal said "I trust him enough to look after you and Tally, two of the top three most precious people in my life. But on a personal level, I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to. But who knows life is full of surprises".

A cab driver came in and asked "someone called for a car for five, three adults and two children".

Neal answered "oh that will be us". Henry and Tally grabbed their bags, Emma helped Mr Gold to the car while Neal grabbed their bags. On the way out Neal bumped in a woman with a cup of coffee "oh I am so sorry".

"It's fine, though I won't be able to change, grab my things and make my flight in time. I'm supposed to be meeting my boyfriend in Maine, he was in a terrible car accident and I haven't been able to join him yet".

Neal put down the bags and gave her his scarf "here' it will hide the stain. We're in a hurry too, my father isn't very well" he grabbed the bags and said "again I'm sorry, so sorry".


	15. Anything For Family

Chapter 15

Anything For Family

Emma went below deck where Mr Gold was resting. "You don't look took good".

Mr Gold replied "the incurable poison racing towards my heart will have that affect".

Emma asked "so this knife, it's the source of all your power and whoever possesses it can make you do anything".

"Indeed"

"Like kill us all".

"You're hoping I'll bleed to death now aren't you"?

"Of course not, you're my husband's father, my children's grandfather, we're a family, and I'm gonna save you".

"I feel so reassured".

The ship pulled into Storybrooke harbour where David, Mary-Margaret and Ruby waited for them. As they came off Henry said "guess what I drove a ship, my dad showed me"?

As David helped Neal get Mr Gold to his truck said "how do you know how to sail"?

Neal said "over the years I learnt many different skills".

David asked Mr Gold "is Cora trying to control you with the dagger"?

Mr Gold replied "if she were most of you would be dead by now".

"Then we'll have to stop her before she can" said Mary-Margaret.

"We will" said David

Mary-Margaret said "and this time we end it".

"Mary-Margaret"

"She needs to be stopped, we have to protect out family, She killed my mother, she needs to pay".

"She will, but not by your hand, and not out of vengeance".

Emma asked "what do you mean she killed your mother"?

Mary-Margaret answered "My 10th birthday was approaching when my mother got sick. A grand ball had been planned for my birthday but it got replaced with a funeral. At the time everyone had thought it was a mysterious disease but we recently discovered it was Cora, she poisoned her".

Emma asked "and you want to do what to her"?

Mary-Margaret was going to be frank until she saw Tally's face and said "there's only so far people can be pushed".

David said "I have zero problem with Cora paying for her crimes with her life, but not by you".

Mary-Margaret asked "why"?

"Because you would never be able to live with yourself, you have the purest heart of anyone I've ever known and it's going to stay that way".

Emma turned to Mr Gold "how are you feeling now we're back in Storybrooke"?

Mr Gold said "a bit stronger, get me to my shop. There's magic there that can protect us".

Henry said "let me guess, me and Tally are going with Ruby"?

Neal said "I know it's not fun but as parents it's our job to keep you safe, it's our top priority".

Ruby said "don't worry I'll keep them out of the crossfires".

Emma said "Thanks".

Tally hugged her mommy and asked "is Grandpa Gold going to be okay now".

Emma replied "we're going to try to make him good as new".

Neal said "but right now you need to go with Ruby while we protect and cure him".

As Emma put up a protection spell over the shop with the help of magic invisible chalk Henry and Tally were bored at Granny's. "I'm getting tired of being kept out of the action, I'm eleven years old".

Ruby got him and Tally a mug of Hot Coco with cinnamon. She replied "At eleven you're still a kid, I might never had seen Cora with my own eyes but she's powerful, even more so than Regina. And I've seen what she's capable of in a bad mood. Put them both together and we have a problem. I'm actually glad not to be facing them".

Henry said "we could help".

"How" Tally asked

Henry ummed and ahhed for a while then finally said "we just could".

Ruby said "well unless you can give a real answer, come up with a good plan and age ten years I can't let you leave".

At the shop the ground rumbled and objects clattered. In the back with his father and Emma Neal said "please, tell me that was an earthquake".

David came in and said "it's Regina and Cora, they're here". They rushed to the front of the shop".

Outside Cora used the power of the dagger to undo the protection spell. Once the protection spell was gone she and Regina used a fireball to open the door and find everyone but Mary-Margaret brandishing swords to show they were ready to fight. Emma said "Regina think about this".

Instead of heeding Emma's advice Regina said "don't talk to me".

As the imposing feeling of the approaching fight hung in the air Mary-Margaret slipped out. Regina threw a fireball at Emma but David intercepted it. Cora was able to use her magic to throw David out and throw Emma into the doorway to the back".

"DON'T HURT MY WIFE" Neal cried as he ran to Cora with his sword raised.

Regina appeared in front of Emma trying to strangle her and Cora vanished to dodge Neal's attack but dropped the dagger. When Regina's defences were down and Cora reappeared in front of the counter Emma was able to grab an ice-pick and turn the tables by holding it to Regina's throat. Neal saw the dagger and noticed Cora had also seen it and knew what dilemma Regina was in "choose wisely"?

Cora said "oh I don't have to, that dagger is mine".

Neal said "funny, my dad made that decision too, the power of the dagger over his own child".

Regina cried "mother".

Without taking her eyes off Neal she said "Regina, you'll be fine, Emma might be strong and quick-witted but she is a hero and heroes don't kill".

Regina could now feel Emma's strong hands shaking slightly.

Cora summoned the dagger to her hand and Emma threw Regina into her. "Fall back to Gold, I have the chalk" Emma called. Neal rushed to the other side of the doorway to the back as Emma drew the line and pulled up the protection spell.

They heard the protection spell weakening "she's gonna break through" said Neal.

Mr Gold said "maybe…maybe it's for the best, my cursed power will pass form this world"…

Neal said "you are not dying"

Mr Gold replied "oh I am dying, that much is certain. But I don't fear it Bae, I got to see you again, I got to see you be a much better father than I was, I met the woman you fell in love with and I got to spend time with my grandchildren, my clever grandson and my pure-hearted granddaughter. I've had a full life, the only thing I want now is a chance to say goodbye to Belle.

Emma didn't need to be asked and gave him her phone to call Belle.

Not too sure what Belle said on the other end didn't matter with what Mr Gold said. "I know you're confused about who you are so I'm going to tell you. You are a hero who helped your people, you are a beautiful woman who loved an ugly man, really, really loved me. You find goodness in others, and when it's not there you create it. You make me want to go back, back to best version of me, and that never happened before. So when you look in the mirror and you don't know who you are, that's who you are, Thank you Belle".

When he ended the call Neal cleared his throat "I didn't know you had that in you".

Mr Gold replied "Oh, I am full of love. I spent a lifetime looking for you for a chance to say I love you, and…I'm sorry".

Neal said "I didn't think you would go back on our deal".

"I just made the wrong choice" Mr Gold said and he reached out his hand "may I"?

Neal glanced at his father's hand and with his voice breaking said "I'm still angry".

"I know".

It took a moment for Neal to grab his hand and they embraced in tender father-son moment.

Cora broke through and Emma and Neal stood protectively in front of Mr Gold. "You two, go" suddenly they found themselves in the woods. Emma looked around and said "I think this is the way back to town".

Neal said "there's no way we can make it back in time. I don't what we'll find when we get back but in each scenario my father is dead".

"Neal" Emma said "When Cora came in Regina wasn't with her. I'll just bet Cora sensed something was wrong and sent Regina to go fix it. That means we have a chance however small it might be that Cora won't win. True the poison might hit your fathers heart before we get back but just might. Your father is a clever man, I'll be surprised if he hasn't thought of as plan to save himself".

When they got back they found Mr Gold fully recovered and Mary-Margaret in tears. Emma asked "what happened, where's Cora"?

Mary-Margaret said "this isn't me, this isn't what I do".

Neal asked "what isn't you"?

Mary-Margaret looked depressed so Mr Gold answered "using dark magic, but without using it I would now be dead and Cora would be in the process of killing our entire family. Well not entire, doubtless Regina wants Henry back but as much as Regina loves children I have no guarantee if Tally would be alright. But as it is Cora is dead, our family is fine, and I live to see another day".


	16. The Empty Hearted

Chapter 16

The Empty Hearted

David came out of his and Mary-Margaret's room as they had breakfast. Emma asked "anything"?

David answered "she won't even eat a bite".

Henry asked "what's wrong with her"?

Tally asked "is she unwell"?

Neal answered "yeah, something like that".

Henry said "there's more to it, isn't there?"

Emma replied "you're a smart kid".

After a moment of silence Henry asked "was there the reason following that"?

"No" said Emma.

"Come on I can handle it" Henry said, then he looked at Tally and rephrased "we can handle it".

David said "that's fine to say when you don't know what it is".

Henry said "I won't let it go until I know".

Emma gave Neal a look, he said "sorry, that's your stubbornness, not mine".

Emma took a deep breath "Cora died yes".

David said "Emma".

Facing David she replied "they deserve to know". Turning back to her children she continued "Cora died yes, but what we didn't tell you was, Mary-Margaret was partly responsible, and that's why she's so upset".

"No, she can't" said Henry "she's Snow White, she wouldn't kill anyone".

Tally added "she's a hero".

There was a knock at the door and as David went to open it Emma said "she was trying to protect us".

Mr Gold was at the door, with him being the reason his wife was in the state she was David said "get out".

Mr Gold said "oh you're going to want to hear what I have to say" gesturing to Mary-Margaret "for her sake".

Mr Gold took a few steps in Emma asked "what do you mean"?

Mr Gold said "she's planning to strike back, against your mother".

Tally asked "she's not going to hurt her is she Grandpa Gold"?

Mr Gold said "she wasn't specific, she just said she'd have her vengeance".

David said "you don't get to come in here and drop a bomb like that you're going to help us fix this".

Mr Gold asked "and why is that"?

David replied "because aside from us being family Mary-Margaret saved your life, so you owe her a debt, and you always pay your debts. You're going to help us stop Regina".

Mr Gold and David had gone to check Regina's vault and when they got back Mr Gold said "Regina wasn't there but she had been and two ingredients were missing from her potion box, Chimera's blood and Vipers eye".

Emma asked "what kind of spell do you need those for"?

Mr Gold said "the curse of the empty hearted".

Neal asked "and the curse of the empty hearted does what"?

Mr Gold replied "in theory it can make someone love you".

Emma asked "doesn't that break magic laws, you can't bring someone back from the dead, you can't make someone love you"?

Mr Gold replied "yes, but this spell can make someone believe they love you. And if you're as desperate for love as Regina appears to be you just might just believe it".

Henry and Tally had been in their room listening in on the conversation but hearing that Henry came out, "she's going to use it on me isn't she"?

Neal said "not if we have any say in it

David said "buddy why don't you go stay upstairs with your sister"?

Henry came down and said "no, tell me, why is Regina casting this curse"?

Mr Gold replied "this curse is the only way she can get everything she wants, the only way she can get you".

Henry asked "but if all she wants is me then"?

Mr Gold answered "your mother's a complicated woman Henry, she wants your love of course, but she also wants vengeance, on Mary-Margaret".

David asked "how does the curse give her both"?

Mr Gold answered "because the last ingredient to enact the curse is the heart of the person she hates the most, Mary-Margaret".

Emma held Henry and says "you have to stop her".

Mr Gold said "I don't have to do anything, in fact I think my warning you fulfils my debt".

David yells "not even close this is my wife's life we're talking about".

Neal added "and do you really want to see your grandson cursed".

Mr Gold answered "I see your point Bae, but this is a blood feud, one that goes back a very, very long time, and the only way to end a blood feud is with the spilling of more blood, that is the only way to eliminate your Regina problem".

David cried "By what, killing her"?

Neal commented "heroes always find another way"

Mr Gold said "I'm afraid there is no other way".

Emma asked "are you saying we have no choice"?

Henry cried "stop, listen to yourselves, you're talking about killing my mom. You used to be heroes, what happened to you"?

Henry ran out of the loft grabbing his coat on his way out. As Emma went to follow him she says "no matter how this plays out I'm keeping him as far away from this as possible".

Emma walked into the Diner with Henry so Neal could suggest his plan to Henry. Neal was already sat a booth with Tally when Emma came up with Henry and said "your dad wanted to talk to you so I'll leave you to talk and go get a coffee".

As soon as she left Ruby came by with two ice creams. Two large chocolate sundaes, one extra chocolate" she put that ice cream in front of Tally "and one extra everything" and put that one in front of Henry.

Neal said "thank you Ruby".

Tally tried to get out a thank you too but her mouth was full of ice cream and chocolate was dribbling down her chin.

Henry said "extra everything".

Neal asked "what"?

"You think I don't know a bribe when I see one"

"That obvious huh"

Henry smiled and asked "so what do you want"?

Neal said "well after talking me and Emma thought that Storybrooke might not be the safest place for you right now. So I thought why not go back to New York and finish our vacation. After all Regina can't cast that curse if you're in New York, there's no magic there"

Henry said "you're right, someone should try to get rid of magic here. It would fix everything, my mom couldn't cast the curse, my family wouldn't try and kill her, it would fix everything"

"But magic is fun"! Tally exclaimed.

Neal replied "Sugar Plum Henry is right, magic is dangerous, and unpredictable, and can cause a world of problems." Addressing Henry he added "but until someone can get rid of magic here how about we get out of here".

Henry said "okay". He waited a moment before saying "oh I need to go to the toilet".

Tally asked "are you going to have your sundae"?

Henry pushed it in front of her and said "go ahead, enjoy yourself, dig in"?

Tally was halfway through Henry's sundae when Emma came back "how'd it go"?

Neal replied "pretty good, he said yes".

"Really"?

"Yeah, he's in the toilet right now, I'm ready to go home and pack".

Emma asked "wait, where's his backpack"?

Neal answered "I don't know, took it with him".

"To the bathroom" Emma said unable to believe Neal obliviousness "did you really fall for that, he's your son".

"He's running" said Neal feeling foolish.

They had Ruby try and track down Henry, the trail led to the mines first and straight to a box of dynamite".

Emma asked "what would Henry want with the dynamite"?

Neal said "to get rid of magic".

David asked "is that possible"?

"In the diner he was saying how everything would be better if there was no magic".

Ruby asked "so he's planning to blow it up".

Neal asked "where would he go to do that"?

Emma answered "the well, that has to be it, that's where Gold dropped the true loves magic in order to bring magic to Storybrooke. It's where me and Mary-Margaret came through when we got back. That's where Henry is right now".

They rushed to the well and when they got there Regina was already there talking to Henry Emma cried "Regina get away from my son".

Regina turned around holding a tiny scroll to see David, Emma, Neal and Tally hiding behind her mothers legs. "He's not yours, he's mine, and after I cast this you'll never see him again".

Tally trying to be brave "you are taking my brother away".

Gaining a dirty look from Regina Tally cowered behind her mother again Regina carried on to say "once Mary-Margaret is dead and Henry loves me again we are going so far away you'll never find us".

David said "that's never gonna happen",

Emma added "you want to kill Mary-Margaret you're going to have to go through us first".

"Fine, I'm flexible" said Regina scooping up a fireball and David aimed his gun at her.

Before they could kill each other Henry ran between them "STOP".

Neal cried "Henry, get out of the way".

"Not until someone helps me get rid of magic".

Regina replied "there's no way to get rid of it, you can't just blow it up".

Emma said "magic's not the problem kid, it's her".

Henry replied "it's not just her, look what magic did to Mary-Margaret" he turned to Regina "look at what it did to you". Speaking to everyone again "it's ruining everything. It makes good people do terrible things".

Emma held out her hand as she said "and bad people".

Henry walked to Regina and begged "please, it's going to destroy my family, help me get rid of it".

Regina saw how badly Henry wanted this and replied "I can't do that Henry. But there is something I can do". She took the scroll and dropped it into the fireball in her hand.

Henry said "Thank you".

David lowered his gun Henry turned around and took Emma's hand and was pulled into a hug before leaving.

Halfway back into town Henry was a few steps ahead of them with Tally when Emma said "hey how about a smile kid". She caught up with them and said "you did it, you convinced Regina to destroy that curse".

David added "which means we can start putting our family back together, thanks to you".

Henry said "it's not that easy".

Neal said "what do you mean? You saved your grandma's life man, you're a hero".

Tally said "Grandpa Gold said the only way this would end would be when Regina or Mary-Margaret was dead. Now we're at the end and neither are dead because of you".

Henry replied "this is the end of this tale, but magic is still here and there's no way to get rid of it. Things are only going to get worse".

Tally asked "how can magic make things worse, Grandpa Gold has magic, mommy has magic, I think it's fun".

Henry said "well you're wrong, magic is evil, and sooner or later it's going to destroy everything".

That night Tally asked Emma "mommy is Henry right is magic evil"?

Emma said "I guess it depends what magic, your Grandpa Gold described the magic Mary-Margaret used as dark magic, that type is evil. When I used magic for the first time Cora tried to take my heart but my magic pushed her back, it was self-defence which is not evil".

Tally asked "then why does Henry want to get rid of it"?

Emma replied "Henry believes magic is evil right now, maybe he'll carry on believing that, maybe he won't, that's up to him".

"I think it's fun".

"I guess to someone your age it seems fun right now. It seems strange to me, and I have it, maybe I just need to get used it".


	17. August's Redemption

Chapter 17

August's Redemption

Not too long ago now a powerful curse was broken and everyone who was cursed woke up. Not everybody was alright again, someone was only half back to normal. Ashamed of himself he went into hiding until he could find a way to make up for what he had done.

At the loft David was trying to coax Mary-Margaret into eating again. He looked at her lying in bed wishing what he did made more of a difference. "Breakfast in bed again, seriously"? asked Emma.

David said "what happened has been really traumatic for Mary-Margaret, the least we can do is make sure she's eating".

"David it's time to give the hot coco and foot massages a rest. It's time to pull her out of bed and get her to move past this"

"That's a little harsh don't you think, she took Cora'a life".

As Henry came down he asked "is everything alright"?

Emma replied "everything is fine, grab your coat if you want your Hot Coco with cinnamon to begin the day"?

Tally was already standing by the door in her coat, she said "come on Henry, the quicker you get your coat on the quicker we get hot coco with cinnamon".

As she got on her own coat Emma said to David "I know you think she's needs our help but at the end of the day she's the only one who can help herself".

As the Swan-Cassidy's went into Granny's Neal saw a familiar face from New York. "Hey, it's you from New York, you gave me your scarf to cover up the coffee stain"

Neal said "yes I remember, so I guess your boyfriend must be Greg Mendell".

"Was the car crash in the newspaper".

"My wife's the sheriff and I'm a deputy. We spent that whole night at the hospital waiting for the all clear sign from the doctor. I think Greg's car crash is the only car crash in Storybrooke since ever, so a lot of people know".

"Small town, small accidents I guess".

"You would think, but we've had some big accidents too".

"How's your father"?

"Good as new now, thank you for asking".

"And thank you for the scarf, if you want it back it's in mine and Greg's room".

"Yeah, I'll do that"

"Neal" Emma said reminding him she was there.

"Emma, this is..."

"Tamara"

"Tamara, I met her in New York just as we were leaving".

"I remember"

Tamara said "you know, if you haven't had breakfast why don't you and your family have breakfast with me and Greg in our room"

Emma said "oh I don't...

"I insist, we're having bagels" said Tamara.

"Yay bagels" cried Tally

Emma said "looks like we'll be accepting your generous invitation".

So the Swan-Cassidy's had bagels with Greg and Tamara. Greg asked "so Neal, how'd you meet your wife"?

Neal and Emma froze unsure what to say , they couldn't tell them the truth. Eventually Emma said "I grew up in the system and when I got out I got a job at this diner. Neal used to come in and complain we never sold pumpkin pie".

Neal added "but that didn't stop coming in the next day, after a while I got enough courage to ask her to have a drink with me".

Henry asked "what about you two"?

Tamara said "Oh I doubt you'd be interested".

Neal said "come on, mine and Emma's story isn't an action movie".

Greg said "um, well there's not much to say, we meet as kids in school, I'd just turned eleven and was living with my uncle after losing my father".

Tamara said "from the start we were inseparable, it's no surprise we fell in love".

Emma said "I'm sorry about your father".

Greg said "it was long time ago, but I think soon I'll get closure. So how'd you meet Tamara"?

Tamara answered "oh well I rushing to get myself to get here to see you and had brought a coffee on the way. I was in the lobby when this guy crashes into me, my blouse was soaked so he gave me his scarf to hide the stain".

After they left Tally said "I thought you saved mommy's life"

Henry said "Tally, that was after they met, but I'm sensing that story you told wasn't true".

Emma and Neal blushed and Emma said "and that is a story for another time".

As Henry and Tally walked to the car Neal said "they'll learn the story sooner or later".

Later Emma and Neal got a call from Mary-Margaret, she needed to talk to them and Marco at Granny's. When Mary-Margaret arrived she almost bumped into Regina who suggested to try the fish special 'blackened sole'. Emma asked "what was with the urgent phone call"?

Mary-Margaret answered "I found August".

Marco said "my boy, you've seen him, he's alive".

Mary-Margaret replied "yes, but he's completely wooden. He's been living in an abandoned trailer. He's too ashamed to face you or anyone as he is".

Neal commented "that makes no sense, when the curse broke he should have turned back into a man".

Mary-Margaret said "that's what he thought too but after the curse he figured he stayed wooden because he hadn't been good".

Emma asked "is there anything we can do"?

Mary-Margaret answered "I don't know, but I know someone who could, Mother Superior".

Marco said "yes, the blue fairy, she helped once, she can help again, she must". They all rushed out of the diner not worrying about what prying ears may have heard their conversation.

When they saw Mother Superior she said "I know why you're here"

Neal asked "you do"?

Mother Superior said "I know about August, after the curse broke he came to me and asked me to change him back into a real boy".

Emma asked "why didn't you"?

Mother Superior answered "because what he was, is what he is". She turned to Marco and asked "do remember when I turned Pinocchio into a real boy on the beach all those years ago"?

Marco answered "yes, is was the happiest moment of my life".

Neal commented "the happiest moment for all good fathers is that moment they become a father, or the moment their child's dream comes true".

Mother Superior replied "I told him that as long as he remained brave, truthful and unselfish he would remain a real boy. But he didn't, that is why he changed back, and is why there is nothing I can do for him".

Mary-Margaret said "it's true he's done some things he regrets, we all have, but shouldn't he have another chance".

Mother Superior replied "if there is still a path for redemption for August it is one he must travel down on his own. No one can force him or it will not be true".

Mary-Margaret said "Don't despair Marco, I know there's still hope for your son, there has to be".

Emma and Neal knew that was Mary-Margaret projecting her own hopes for herself.

They all trekked through the woods to go to the Trailer August was living in to talk to him. Marco said "this is all my fault".

Mary-Margaret said "our children make their own decisions, you can't blame yourself".

Marco replied "I can, and you should too. The wardrobe I built for you, the one that transported Emma to this land, she did not come alone".

Mary-Margaret replied "of course she did, the wardrobe had enough magic to transport one person".

Neal interjected "but August told us he and Emma were both transported to this world through a tree".

Marco said "the wardrobe was carved from an enchanted tree".

Mary-Margaret asked "the blue fairy told all of us the wardrobe could only transport one person, why would she lie"?

Marco answered "because I asked her to. The wardrobe had enough magic to transport two and it did. When I agreed to make the wardrobe it was on the condition that Pinocchio took the second place".

Mary-Margaret said "I could have gone with her. I could have had all those precious moments I'll never get now".

Marco looked so sorry "there is no apology I could give that could ever make up for what I did". He took off his hat respectfully "But I am so sorry".

Neal said "I would do anything, even give up my own life to protect Tally and Henry. I understand why you did what you did, you were just being a good father trying to protect your son".

Mary-Margaret had stopped listening and without warning she slapped him. Emma said "Mary-Margaret, what are you doing, he's apologising"?

Marco said "no, I deserve it"

Mary-Margaret stared at her hand "no, that wasn't me. Marco I am so sorry. I'm not myself. You just made a mistake I understand, I would have done the same for Emma. I forgive you, as Neal said you were just protecting your son".

Marco said "No I burdened him with a weight no child should have to bear, and I called it love. I told him to go through the wardrobe so by the time anyone came to put Emma through there would only be enough magic for only her as you thought".

Suddenly Mary-Margaret looked behind him, it was the trailer but when they went in to talk to him he was gone.

As they trekked back into town Emma got a phone call, it was August. He said "Listen to me I have to warn you"... then the line went dead. When they got back to town they had David track it to where August have phoned from. As they got to the station they saw August staggering out and they all ran over to him before he collapsed on his front. When they got to him they turned him over, Marco said "my boy, my boy, what happened to you"?

August said "I'm sorry Papa".

Marco told him "there is nothing to be sorry for".

He looked over at Neal and said "Neal, you told me I was the reason Emma was having a hard time believing, and you were right, and I'm sorry, I never should have told you to leave Emma or done so myself".

Finally he looked at Emma "I'm sorry, Emma she..e..." and with that he died.

Marco cried "oh no, not again".

Neal shook his head and said "August".

Mary-Margaret said "no, he was supposed to get a second chance".

When she saw Emma crying Tally wrapped her arms around her mother half to console, half for comfort.

Emma said "someone killed him to stop him from telling us something. He used his last dying breath to try and warn us, I will not let that be in vain".

Henry whispered "brave, truthful and unselfish" then louder he said "brave, truthful and unselfish". When everyone looked at him he said "don't you see, that's what Pinocchio was meant to be. There's still a chance we need the blue fairy".

Mother Superior came running up with her wand "I'm here Henry".

Emma asked "what"?

Mother Superior said "I was able to turn Pinocchio into a real boy after he sacrificed his life for Marco's. If Henry is right and his actions today were indeed brave, truthful and unselfish there's a chance I can do it again".

Marco begged "please, I beg you, try".

Mother Superior pointed her want at August with a flash of light August changed back into his seven-year-old Pinocchio self. He opened his eyes and when he saw Marco he said "father".

Marco said "Pinocchio look" as he held his hands.

"I'm a real boy, I'm a real boy" he said and he and his father hugged.

Mother Superior bent down and said "do better this time Pinocchio".

Emma bent down and said "Pinocchio, I need to ask you something. I need you to think really hard. Before you turned into a little boy you were trying to tell us about something very important, do you remember? You were trying to warn us about something".

Pinocchio thought then shook his head "I don't remember, if I did I would be truthful, I promise".

Marco and Pinocchio left with the Blue Fairy and everyone else joined in a group hug and Mary-Margaret thought maybe everything could turn out alright.


	18. Quality Time

Chapter 18

Quality Time

Emma was working herself too hard trying to figure out who 'she' was who Augusts was trying to warn them about. Neal finally talked her into taking a day off so then she could go back to work the next day fresh. Neal and Emma decided to spend their day off to spend with their kids. Since Emma's parents wanted to show her something that decided Henry would spend the day with Neal and Tally would spend the day with Emma. Neal took Henry to the park to practise their sword fighting. Mary-Margaret and David took Emma and Tally to a little secret spot.

When they got there Tally asked "I can't see anything, is it invisible"?

David answered "sort of"?

Emma said "surely this could wait, August was trying to warn us about something, someone dangerous. It took Neal ages to convince me to take the day off and spend some quality time with the kids".

David said "whoever August was trying to warn us about doesn't matter". He walked over a plank of wood with Mary-Margaret and vanished.

Emma took Tally's hand and followed them. When they crossed the plank of wood they saw a bean field. Suddenly Anton came out "Emma" he gave Emma a hug.

She said "hey"

Anton asked "are you here to help? It's not quite harvest time yet".

Emma looked at the bean field "Beans, you're growing magic beans. That's what you were up to while I was in New York why didn't you tell me".

David replied "we are telling you".

Tally asked "are they going to make giant beanstalks"?

"These magic beans make something a lot more rare and special than beanstalks" Anton told her.

David said "we had to keep the crops a secret. Mother Superior cloaked the area, that way Anton can do what he does best".

Anton mentioned "actually you haven't seen me play darts, but yeah I do this pretty well".

Emma decided to address the other thing she's noticed strange. "Anton, don't take this the wrong way, but how are you so"...

"Small" Anton finished. "Cora, she and Regina brought some magic to make me human sized, I kind of like it".

Leroy came up with a pair of pruning shears and said "enough lolly gagging, back to it".

Anton said "dwarves really like to work". As he went back to work he added "nice to see you Emma".

Emma realised what was going on "you're trying to make magic beans to make a portal, so you can go back to the enchanted forest. That's why you didn't tell me".

Tally asked excitedly "are we going to live in a castle"?

Emma said "No, because we're not going. It's far too dangerous, there are ogres, and destruction, and mayhem."

David replied "we can fix it, we've dealt with it before, we can do it again".

Mary-Margaret said "we could start over Emma".

Emma replied "so you changed your mind, you want to go now too"?

Mary-Margaret said "not my mind, my heart. After what I did to Cora, I think restoring our land is the best way to mend it".

Emma said "but this world, it's my home".

Mary-Margaret mentioned "you've said before what a terrible childhood you had".

David said "here's where you grew up but you were born in the enchanted forest. If we go back everyone can get a fresh start, Tally, Henry, Neal and you. We can be a family and have a happy ending".

Emma looked at the bean fields and wondered if they were right.

Tally asked "are we going"?

Emma waiting before saying "maybe".

Emma and Tally were at the harbour after going to 'Any Given Sundae' Tally asked "why don't you want to go to fairy tale land"?

Emma replied "I've been there and I did not enjoy myself. It was so dangerous there, and I knew any minute I could get killed. I don't want you and Henry to get caught up in all that danger".

"Mrs Swan Cassidy" they turned around and saw Regina. "quick question, where's my son".

Emma replied "my son is with his father having a little quality father-son time. And you will keep away from them".

Regina asked "what have I done"?

Emma replied "you and your mother tried to kill me and my entire family".

Regina said "my mother always had a way of bringing out the worst in me".

Tally said "your mother wasn't there when you tried to kill Mary-Margaret".

Regina replied "she killed my mother, but I won't do anything now, Henry would never forgive me".

Emma said "you know Regina instead of worrying about everyone else you should focus on trying to becoming the person Henry wants you to be before you lose him for good".

"Lose him for good" Regina said. "What do you mean"?

"Nothing" replied Emma "unlike you the rest of world isn't always scheming to get what they want".

Regina said "no, you hiding something, well I'm going to find out".

Tally said "you can't its hidden".

Regina asked "what's hidden"?

Emma said "nothing" and with that she walked away with Tally.

Late that night when Neal came home he had Henry over his shoulder. Emma asked "what did you do, tranquillise him"?

Neal said "no, I just gave him a sip of bourbon's, kids a real lightweight". Neal lay Henry down on the sofa and Emma covered him with a blanket.

Going over to sit at the table Emma said "sounds like you two had a full day".

Neal sat at the table with her and said "we spent most of it at the park, he's getting pretty good with those wooden swords, making sense considering where his family is from. How about you and Tally"?

"Oh, just a bit of this and that. I took her to the playground, we went out for an ice cream, watched a movie. David and Mary-Margaret showed us the dwarfs and Anton are growing magic beans".

"The portal making kind".

"Yes, they want to make a portal, to go back to the enchanted forest. They're hoping I'll go with them, but it's so dangerous and I don't want Henry or Tally mixed up with all that".

"Oh thank god, David told me before we went to New York, but I thought it was theoretical. I told him if we left I'd miss central heating and indoor plumbing".

"So you'd never want to go back there".

"I spent a lot of time trying to forget that place, wasn't exactly a fairy tale childhood. You know August came by the park. He and Henry seemed to hit it off".

"That's going to take some getting used to".

"I got to say he's a lot cooler as a kid, steals less of my money".

"If only he could have told us what he was trying to warn us about before he..."

"Got rebooted. Don't worry about it, you'll figure it out, one thing I know about you is you don't stop until you find what you're looking for".


	19. Spy

Chapter 19

Spy

It was lunch time when Emma came into Granny's with Tally. Tamara was picking up some lunch for herself and Greg and bumped into Emma. The contents of Tamara's bag went over the floor and Emma and Tally helped her pick everything up. "A little take out lunch for you and Greg"? asked Emma.

Tamara replied "me and Greg haven't had as much time with each other as we'd like so I thought today we'd have a picnic".

Emma picked up a list of people in town and their Enchanted Forest names. "What's this"?

Tamara took it and looked at it. There was a flash of worry on her face quickly replaced with indifference. "Oh, it's just this little game me and Greg play. Whenever we're in a new place we match up some people we meet with fictional characters. We weren't able to come up with yours and Neal's match though".

Emma's secret power was going off like crazy/ Emma said "to tell you the truth that's a relief, the not being matched up part. Not to seem in a hurry to get rid of you but when are you and Greg and you leaving"?

Tamara answered "not long now, we should be going next week if not sooner. We've only got one more activity we want to do before we leave".

"And what activity is that"?

"Oh nothing big, you don't need to worry, you can trust me" said Tamara with a trusting smile.

After she left Tally said "I don't like her, something is wrong with her".

Emma replied "and I'm thinking you've got good instincts".

"I'm thinking there's a chance Tamara is the 'she' August was trying to warn us about" Emma told Mary-Margaret and Neal.

"Emma" cried Mary-Margaret.

"Don't Emma me".

"I know this has been hard on you" started Mary-Margaret

"This isn't about me" replied Emma.

"Yes it is" said Neal. "This right here is the reason we didn't have friends in Boston, or Los Angeles, or Chicago. You always suspected everyone was one of you bail jumpers".

Emma said "Tamara has a list of people in town and their fairy-tale aliases".

Mary-Margaret said "there could a million explanations to what you saw".

Tally mentioned "Tamara said it was a game".

Neal said "see, reasonable explanation".

Emma said "Tally said there's something wrong with Tamara".

Tally said "I don't like her".

Neal asked "why"?

Tally said "there's something wrong with her".

Neal asked "what's wrong with her"?

Tally shrugged "I don't know, but I know there's something".

Emma said "does it not strike you as odd that August died the same day she came to town".

Neal said "that's a coincidence".

"Coincidence"? asked Emma "like the coincidence that she bumped into you in New York and then showed up in Storybrooke".

Neal said "yes, that too is a coincidence".

"We don't know anything about her, and she lied when she said I could trust her".

Mary-Margaret said "but your superpower has been known to be unreliable". Halfway out the door she added "keep your suspicions to yourself, until you know more".

After she left Henry came out of the bathroom and said "so we're back in business".

Neal said "first off, no we're not and secondly I thought you were still upstairs".

Ignoring him Henry said "I heard everything, so Operation Cobra's back on, we're investigating Tamara right".

Neal asked Emma "are you really going to teach the children to be suspicious"?

Emma replied "let's call it being cautious, kids get your coats on" and with that Neal rolled his eyes.

Emma had brought a box of doughnuts, three hot coco's with cinnamon and a coffee for Neal who tagged along, he put it as came to make sure she didn't do something stupid. Henry said "Operation Cobra was about breaking the curse, this is about keeping Storybrooke safe. We need a new name".

Emma asked "we do"?

Neal said "while you were in the Enchanted Forest the quest to getting you back was called Operation Viper, although it was originally going to be Operation Scorpion before Henry skipped school because me and David refused to let him help".

Emma suggested "Operation Tiger".

Henry asked "why"?

Emma said "I need a why? You never need a why"?

Henry explained "I was thinking of something that attacks, and hides in plain sight, like a Praying Mantis".

As Emma saw someone come out of Granny's she said "duck". Seeing it was just a regular guy she said "sorry not them".

Henry commented "stake outs are fun".

Emma replied "not usually, but this one, yeah".

Neal said "and when big bad Tamara leaves with Greg, her evil minion, what are you planning to do".

Ignoring Neal's attitude Emma said "search their room for evidence".

"Like what?" asked Neal "dragon repellent".

Emma said "I don't know, but wouldn't you feel better to be sure".

Henry said "you know I thought by now we would be over there, having adventures. Shooting bow and arrows, horse-back riding, that kind of stuff, but this is fun too".

Emma asked "is that something you still want, if there was a way to go back".

Henry asked "is there"?

Tally said "yes, the giant brought it, I saw the bean field".

Henry said "we could get a castle".

Tally replied "I said that but mommy doesn't want us to go".

Henry asked "why"?

Emma said "because as I keep saying it's..."

"Duck" said Henry seeing Greg and Tamara coming out. "Operation Praying Mantis is on".

In the Bed & Breakfast as Emma picked the lock of Greg And Tamara's room Neal said "I cannot believe you're fine with setting this example for our children".

Emma said "so you're fine with teaching an impressionable seventeen year old orphan girl but not with showing our children".

Neal said "that was around twelve years ago, you were the seventeen year old girl, and as we've recently learnt you're not an orphan".

With a click Emma said "got it, it's all about the tumblers".

As she went in and noticed Neal, Henry and Tally following her in and faced then and said "who's going to be the look out".

Henry said "oh I'll do it. So I wait outside and if they come I'll whistle".

Emma said "no, that's too obvious, you need to kick the door".

Neal rolled his eyes and Emma explained "kick it, as if you're bored, or pretend to walk into it, just kick it".

Neal asked "what else have I taught you that you're going to teach the kids today".

Emma said "I'll let you know later".

They casually looked around but then Emma noticed a loose floor board. Tally noticed the creak and said "maybe there's something under there".

Neal said "this is getting out of hand".

Emma said "August tried to warn about someone, a woman, she".

Neal replied "which covers half the world, it could just as easily be Regina, or...some other Wicked Witch".

"There's nothing to prove it isn't Tamara. Maybe I'm crazy but there is a floor board here loose that isn't suppose to be. If there's nothing underneath we'll leave".

They pried up the floorboard and saw nothing, as they put it back Henry kicked the door. They weren't able to do anything before Greg came in "what are you doing here"?

Emma said "a call came in, there was an anonymous tip about a strange noise so we were just investigating".

Neal added "but we didn't find anything, everything is normal. Have a nice day". They all hurried out hoping Greg wasn't now suspicious of them.

Later on they were sharing a tub of ice cream Neal said smugly "I hope you've learnt something from this experience".

Tally said "I learnt Tamara's good at hiding stuff"

Emma said "didn't you once say how the young have good instincts".

Neal said "not everyone is part of a magical evil conspiracy".

"Just because we didn't find anything doesn't mean I'm not right" said Emma.

Henry said "I believe you, about Tamara".

Emma said "good, because I'm right"

Neal said "you really hate being wrong don't you"?

Emma replied "I'm not wrong. Tamara is up to no good"

Henry said "And when we prove it we can all go back to the Enchanted Forest". Emma was getting tired of repeating herself so said nothing but she still feared the idea of going back.


	20. Neal And Emma

Chapter 20

Neal and Emma

It was breakfast but they didn't have any milk so Neal went out to buy some. On the way he saw Mr Gold and a new alcoholic, sadistic Belle with Dr Whale on the ground. It looked like Mr Gold was going to step on him until Neal pulled him off. Dr Whale scrambled to his feet and ran off. "Let go of me son".

Neal said "surprised you didn't turn him into a snail"

"A snail" said Belle confused. "Wha..."

"Lacey, why don't you go wait for me in the shop, I'll be along shortly" Mr Gold said giving Belle his keys.

After she left Neal said "you're unbelievable, you wanted this relationship with me, I give you a shot and you disappear"

"I thought you wanted your space".

"You know what I'm doing out right now. We didn't have any milk so it was either get milk or let my kids eat dry cereal so I'm out here at six in the morning to help my kids, meanwhile you've been doing nothing. You can stay away from me, and while we're at it stay away from Henry and Tally too. I don't want to risk you breaking their hearts".

When Neal got back with the milk Henry and Tally were already awake so while they got their kids breakfast he told Emma what happened with his dad while he was out "I was beginning to think he'd changed, that he was worth my time".

"He's your father" said Emma. "So of course you want to believe the best in him".

Tally said "Grandpa Gold is a good man and he wants you to see it. And maybe someday you will see it, maybe someday you'll see him do the right thing".

Emma phone rang and when she answered David was on the other end. When she hung up she said "we have to go to City Hall. When David went to the bean field all the crops were burnt. Their prime suspect at the moment is Regina".

Tally commented "she did say she'd find what we were hiding".

They burst into Regina's office only to find she wasn't there but a harvested Bean plant was. "It's okay, she's not here" cried Emma and Mary-Margaret with Tally and Henry came in.

Henry asked "when you find her you're not going to hurt her right"?

Neal answered "of course not buddy".

Emma said "we just want the beans she stole".

Tally said "but I thought you didn't want to go".

Emma said "we don't, but other people do.

Mary-Margaret said "Regina wouldn't just leave her office unlocked".

David said "especially since she's keeping the beans here".

Mary-Margaret rephrased "was keeping them here, they're gone"

"This doesn't make any sense, Regina wouldn't just leave evidence lying around" Emma said.

Mary-Margaret said "maybe she already used them to portal out of Storybrooke".

Neal replied "Regina might not show it, but she does mind being alone. She wouldn't go back without Henry in a million years".

Henry asked "what if something bad happened to her".

Emma checked the alarm code "this says the last time someone was in here was five past six this morning. They used an override code to get in".

David asked "why would Regina need an override code on her own alarm"?

Emma replied "she wouldn't"

Mary-Margaret suggested "you think someone else broke in and took the beans"?

Emma answered "well we haven't seen Regina, or heard from her".

Henry said "so something bad did happened to her".

Neal told him "we'll find her, I promise".

Mary-Margaret replied "there's only one person in town powerful enough to overpower Regina, Gold".

Neal shook his head "saw him this morning at six, he was a little busy terrorizing Dr Whale for looking at Belle, or rather Lacey. He told her to wait for him in his shop while he talked to me, it couldn't have been him".

Emma said "this was Tamara"

Neal groaned "not again"

Mary-Margaret asked "haven't you already gone down that road"?

Emma replied "maybe not far enough, too many things about her don't add up. Besides everyone else in town is smart enough not to go up against Regina without torches and pitchforks".

David asked "what if you're wrong. If Regina's on trouble we can't drop everything else because of a hunch"?

Emma replied "which is why we're not going to drop everything else. Go to Gold, I'm sure he's got some sort of magic that can locate Regina".

Neal asked "please tell me our job isn't breaking into Tamara's room, again".

Emma replied "you know me too well".

They had Granny watch the kids seeing as Regina was kidnapped this would be too dangerous for them. As Emma picked the lock to Tamara's room Neal said "this is crazy".

Emma said "who do think it was, Peter Pan"?

Neal said "oh no, he's that not interested in adults, or girls". Emma looked at him with a raised eyebrow "after everything we've been through the fact I know Pan's preference in Neverland residents strikes you as odd "?

When they went into the room nothing looked out of the ordinary except for the half packed luggage. Neal said "good news, I think they're getting ready to leave".

Emma said "Tamara did say she and Greg only had one more thing to do before they left, maybe it has something to do with Regina".

Neal said "why can't you just let it go, Just because Tamara was out at six O'clock doesn't mean she had anything to do with Regina's disappearance".

Without stopping snooping Emma said "you didn't mention that before, she was out at six in the morning"?

Neal replied "didn't I, well, it wasn't a big deal. I bumped into her after I got the milk and she told me she was out training for a marathon coming up in New York in three weeks. She probably went running in the woods".

Emma said "if she goes running in the woods why did she track sand in here".

Neal said "maybe she likes to run along the beach".

Emma replied "we need to go to the beach".

"Where do you think she'd hiding Regina, a sandcastle"? Neal chuckled as they walked along the beach.

Emma replied "there has to be somewhere".

Neal asked "Emma, do you think there's a possibility you're becoming obsessed".

Emma said "we meet her in New York then she showed up here. August got attacked the day she arrived in town. She has a list of people and who their fairy-tale aliases are. When she said I could trust her my superpower went off like crazy. Even Tally doesn't trust her and that was before I said a word against her. That is too much evidence to ignore".

Neal said "one part of your evidence is a four year old's preference. I don't think that would hold up in a court Emma".

"Neal, Emma" called Tamara as she jogged up to them and gave them a smile.

"Hey Tamara," said Neal "you like running on the beach".

Tamara said "yeah I start in the woods, then run along the beach".

"Really" Neal smiled smugly at Emma and the look in his eyes said I told you so".

Tamara asked "is something wrong"?

Emma answered "Regina's missing".

The look of horror in Tamara's face was convincing but not enough for Emma "oh no, that's terrible".

Emma continued "I thought maybe she was down here, looks like I was wrong".

Just before she carried on running Tamara said "I'm sure she'll turn up somewhere. Let me know if there's anything can do. If I see her I'll be sure to let you know you're looking for her".

After the beach they walked around the docks in silence. Suddenly David called Emma, he told her they'd got a magic tear from Gold which allowed Mary-Margaret to put herself in Regina's place. She couldn't see anything but she could sense Regina was in pain she was strapped down, wherever Regina was it was cold, and damp, it smelled like Sardines. Emma may have not thought of anything if she wasn't looking at Storybrooke Cannery Co. "Get down to the docks right now" Once she hang up the phone she said to Neal "I was right, Tamara wasn't out here for a run, she's in there, with Regina".

As Emma crept into the Cannery with her gun and Neal behind her she asked "are you sure you want to be here"?

Neal answered "I'm not going to leave you alone in this place".

"If something does go down with Tamara I need to know you have my back".

Neal chuckled lightly "if Tamara is keeping Regina in her evil lair here down by docks, yeah I got your back".

They heard a noise so they slowly crept forward a bit more than ran out to confront whoever made the noise only to find it was David and Mary-Margaret. David gave Emma a walkie talkie so they wouldn't get mistaken for the enemy again. Emma said "you two check the basement, we'll check the main floor. Regina's got to be here somewhere".

Neal mentioned "it's the only place in town that's a combination of cold, damp and smells like sardines".

Neal and Emma hadn't gone too far when she got a call from David on the walkie talkie. "Emma, you got to block the exits".

"Way ahead of you, you two okay"?

"We're fine, we've found Regina, Greg Mendell's coming your way".

"Greg" repeated Emma.

Neal said "maybe Tamara doesn't know".

"Actually I do" said Tamara after knocking Emma out with a pipe.

Tamara picked up Emma's gun, Neal asked "what are you doing Tamara"?

"I have to keep magic out of this world Neal. It doesn't belong here, you more than anyone should understand that, it's a poison".

Neal said "you know, how long have you".

Tamara suggested "known about magic- years. Me and Greg have been working together to destroy it."

Neal said "so you knew from the start, in the hotel we didn't meet by accident did we"?

Tamara replied "please try to understand, I know you're a good man but I had a job to do, an important one, one I think you can agree with".

"I can't let you leave here Tamara" Neal replied and he started approaching her.

"Please Neal, don't make me" and she shot him in the chest. He staggered back and collapsed. Tamara walked up to him and held the gun to his head. "I'm sorry about this Neal".

"You should be" said Emma kicking the gun out of Tamara's hand.

After a big fight between Emma and Tamara, Emma grabbed her gun "it's over".

Tamara pulled out a magic bean "no it's not" she threw the bean over at Emma's feet. Emma held on a pipe as the swirling green portal opened and with Neal hurt and on the other side of the portal Tamara was able to make her escape, "bye".

The pipe Emma was hanging onto began to bend ready to drop Emma into the portal. Neal quickly grabbed Emma and pulled her out of the Portal's range.

Emma just said they had to get him to a hospital when the ground broke beneath their feet. Emma held onto the edge with one hand and Neal's hand with the other. "Emma, you have to let go of me, you can't hold us both".

"I'm not letting go of you".

"You have to"

"Neal, you're shot if you fall through that portal you'll die no matter what world you land in".

"I know but Emma, Henry and Tally need you, they can't lose both of us, don't let them grow up like we did".

"Please don't let go I need you, I love you"

"I love you too" Neal let go and Emma let out a scream as Neal fell away before the portal closed behind him.


	21. Escape

Chapter 21

Escape

Granny was watching Henry and Tally play and Mr Gold came up and watched them too wondering how to proceed. Suddenly he heard a car doors close, out came David, Mary-Margaret and Emma. Emma ignored him and went straight over to Henry and Tally. She had to tell them while David and Mary-Margaret told Mr Gold.

"Henry, Tally" she said.

Henry asked "Emma, is something wrong"?

Emma answered "yes, something is".

It was clear to hear the pain in her voice and that she was struggling. She lead them over to a bench and sat in between them "Mommy been crying"? asked Tally noticing the tearstains on Emma cheeks.

"Yes Sweetheart I've been crying".

Tally asked "where's daddy"?

"He's not here anymore. I knew I was right about Tamara, we were right about Tamara. But she was worst than I thought, she shot him, and opened up a portal. I couldn't keep hold of him as he fell through. I'm so, so sorry, but he's... Emma couldn't bring herself to say the last word so just started crying all over again while trying to comfort her children who were now crying too. Through her tears Tally could see Grandpa Gold seeming in shock horror obviously been told the same thing they had.

When they got back to the loft and Henry saw Regina he engulfed her in a hug. Suddenly there was a tremor Emma asked "Regina was that..."?

Regina answered "the trigger it's been activated".

Henry asked "so we're all going to die"?

Regina answered "not all of us, only those of us conceived in the Enchanted Forest. You and Tally will live".

Henry mentioned "but we'll be alone".

Regina said "I'm so sorry Henry".

"No" said Emma "I won't let them be alone. You did this so you fix this".

Regina replied "I can't".

Emma said "well figure it out, it's your fault".

"Please don't fight mommy" said Tally. Tears started emerging "Daddy's gone I don't want you to go too" and Tally buried her face is Emma's legs. Emma picked her up and Tally cried into Emma's chest.

Henry added "we need to work together".

"From the mouths of babes, I say the lad and little lass have points" said Hook coming in.

David punched him in the face "that's for the last time we met. Tell us why you're before I use something other than my fist".

Hook replied "I fight threatening to kill me is a bit redundant, we'll all about to die anyway".

"No thanks to you" said Emma. "Regina told us you were working with Greg and Tamara to get your revenge".

Hook replied "that was before they told me I had to die to get it".

Emma said "we don't have time for this, we have an actual problem here".

Hook said "which is why I'm here. Staring death in the face has made me realise if there's anything I love more than revenge it's my life. So shall we stop this thing now, then resume bickering".

Regina said "there is no stopping it, the most I can do is slow it down, but that will only delay the inevitable".

David suggested "or give us the time we need".

Mary-Margaret asked "the time for what"?

David answered "to steal back the beans, use them to take everyone back to the enchanted forest before Storybrooke is gone".

Emma asked "how? We don't know where Greg and Tamara are".

Hook replied "Well I do, I can help".

Emma said "yourself, you'd use the beans and leave us all behind. Why should we trust you"?

David said "I'll go with him if he tries anything I'll shoot him in the face".

Emma said "I'll go with Regina to slow down the diamond, give you guys time. Mary-Margaret take Henry and Tally, gather everyone, make sure they ready to leave as soon as we have those beans".

As Emma gave Tally to Mary-Margaret Regina said to Henry "before you leave I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything's that's happened. I tried to be the person you wanted me to be, but I failed. I got blindsided by my own greed and rage. But I won't let you be alone, just know I love you".

Henry said "I love you too" and they shared a hug.

As everyone exited Hook said to David "the things we do for our children".

Emma, David and Hook got to Granny's at the same time. As David came in he declared "we have the bean" and everyone cheered.

Emma said "come on, let's go" Tally ran up to her.

Henry had noticed Regina wasn't with Emma "where's my mom".

Emma said "Regina decided to stay behind to give us a chance to escape, she said to tell you in the end it wasn't too late for her to do the right thing".

Henry argued "but she's family, we don't leave family behind".

"I promised her I would get you to safety. She's giving us a chance to escape, let take it".

Henry said "dad said you stopped her getting killed by the wraith. How is this any different".

Mary-Margaret said "the wraith, we sent the wraith through a portal, why can't we do the same with the self-destruct"?

Emma replied "because we don't know if it's going to work".

Mary-Margaret said "it could".

David agreed with her but Emma said "it's too risky, no one will go along with it".

Archie said "yes we will, Snow White and the Prince have always lead us before and we've always won. Who's willing to have them lead us again".

Hands shot into the air with words of agreement "thank you Archie" said Mary-Margaret. "This is what we should do".

David added "and will do"

Emma held her children worriedly as Mary-Margaret requested "we haven't had many chance to be parents but give us this one, it's not too late for us to do the right thing".

Emma replied "I just don't want my children to be alone. Me and Neal never wanted them to grow-up without at least one of us. One of the last thing he told me was not to let them grow up like we did".

A sudden tremor, bigger than the last caused most of them to fall over. Emma said "this plan could fail. We use that bean now and we can get away for sure, we will survive".

Mary-Margaret said "but it's wrong. Please Emma, I killed her mother".

Emma replied "you did what you did to Cora because you had to".

"I did it because it was easy" said Mary-Margaret. "It was a mistake. There were other paths, harder ones and I wish I had taken them. So, Emma, Honey, let's take the hard path, because if we don't we will be building a future on Regina's blood".

Tally said "Regina's saving us, she doesn't deserve to die".

Emma looked around and said "it seems we'll all in agreement".

David tossed her the pouch with the bean but Hook grabbed it "you're mad, I can live with myself".

Emma said "give it back".

Hook said "if she wants to die for us I say let her".

Emma sad "I know what you're thinking because I've been there, look out for yourself and you'll never get hurt".

Hook replied "worked out pretty well for me".

Emma said "until the day that it doesn't. We're doing this, it might be stupid, it might be crazy, but we're doing it. So you can join us and be a part of something or you can do what you do best and be alone". She held out her hand and added "your choice".

Giving her the pouch he replied "quite passionate Swan".

As they got ready to leave he asked "why are you really doing this"?

Emma said "my kids just lost their father today, I won't let Henry lose a mother too".

Hook asked "Neal's dead"?

Emma replied "yeah, I don't suppose you care, after all now Rumplstilskin's lost his son"?

"Wait" said Hook "Neal was Baelfire".

"Yeah" after Emma left Hook thought of the young boy he once looked after so many years ago.

They ran into the mines to save Regina, when she asked why they were there Henry said "you were willing to die to save us, that makes you a hero".

Tally added "you weren't going to let us die, so now we won't let you die".

David said "we'll open a portal and throw this thing through a void".

Regina replied "but you don't know that it will work".

Mary-Margaret said "we have to try".

David gave the pouch to Emma and took Henry and Tally to one side.

He noticed when Emma put her hand a confused and distressed look was on her face. David asked "Emma what's wrong"?

"It's empty" she said, and knew exactly what had happened to it "Hook".

She dropped the pouch on the ground and went over to her family with tears threatening to spill out. "Mom, dad, sweethearts" and she held them all in a hug.

Henry broke apart from his family and went over to Regina. Regina said "I'm sorry Henry, I wish I was strong enough to stop all this, I'm just not". Henry held her in a hug.

An idea struck Emma she broke from her own family hug and said "you might not be strong enough, but maybe together, we are".

With a look from both Emma and Regina David and Mary-Margaret lead Henry and Tally around the corner.

Emma put her hands out and let her magic try and shut down the diamond. Tally ran up to get a closer look David had to go get her so nothing bad would happen to her. Suddenly just before David and Tally got back to where there'd been Emma and Regina got thrown back. The diamond fell down and flickered before finally turning black, the town was saved, but not all was well. David looked at himself and Mary-Margaret "we're alive".

Mary-Margaret was more interested in seeing if Emma was alright and ran over to her with David and Tally.

Emma said "we did it".

Regina came up holding the diamond "yes we did".

David said "you gotta hand it to Henry, he's right about a lot of things".

"Yes he is" said Emma. "Isn't that right kid"?

They looked back to where Henry had been and he was gone. "Henry" Emma called.

Regina called "Henry, answer me". They all ran out of the mines calling out Henry's name only to find his backpack halfway out.

When they were out of the mines they all followed Emma who was determined and in mama bear mode. Mary-Margaret said "Emma, you don't even know where they are".

Emma replied "They have Henry, I'll track them down in Hell if I have to".

They suddenly spotted Greg and Tamara holding Henry on the edge of the docks. They started running up when Greg used his free hand to throw a magic bean into the water. Regina said "the last bean, they've opened up a portal".

Greg and Tamara jumped in and David had to stop Emma before she did the same. "We have to follow them there has to be a way" cried Emma.

Regina said "not only don't we know where they went but Hook stole the last bean".

Emma said "I don't care"

Regina said "without it there's no way to follow".

Emma replied "we have to, we can't let them just take Henry".

Mr Gold came up with a woken up Belle and said "they've taken Henry".

David replied "yeah, you're the dark one, can you find a way to follow them".

Mr Gold said "I can't, I spent years looking for a way to cross realms to find my son, there's no way in this world without a portal".

Tally asked "please, try, I don't want to lose my daddy and brother on the same day".

Mr Gold shook his head knelt down and said "I'm sorry I can't".

Regina asked "so that's it, he's gone forever. I refuse to believe that".

Suddenly Belle saw something on the horizon and following her gaze they saw a ship. Belle asked "what is that"?

Emma said "Hook".

They rushed to reach the ship as it docked. Emma said "I thought you didn't care about anyone but yourself."

Giving Emma the bean he replied "maybe I just needed reminding I could".

Regina said "enough waiting around, lets go".

Hook asked "go, where? I thought we were saving the town".

David said "we already did".

"We need to follow Henry. Greg and Tamara took him through a portal" said Emma.

Hook said "I offer my ship and services to help follow them".

Regina asked "that's great but how will we follow them".

Mr Gold said "leave that to me, I can get us where we need to go".

He and Hook stared death stares at each other but nothing else could happen before everyone bored the ship.

Just as Tally boarded Emma said "sweetheart no, where we're going could be dangerous. I don't want to see you get hurt".

Tally said "but daddy's gone. I don't want to lose you and Henry. Besides Mary-Margaret and David are going so I have to come".

Emma looks over the side of the ship and said "Belle, can you look after Tally while I'm gone".

Belle said "sure". Emma took Tally off the ship to Belle.

As Mr Gold came onto the ship he asked Hook "so are you done trying to kill me"

"I believe so" answered Hook.

Mr Gold said "excellent, then you can live" and manifested a magic globe. He pricked his finger and let a drop of blood fall onto the globe. They all gathered around the globe to see where Henry was now not noticing anything else.

Regina asked "where is that? Where did they take Henry"?

Hook said "Neverland".

As they set sail Emma gave the bean back to Hook who threw the bean into the water opening a portal. Everyone hung on knowing going through the portal would not be a smooth ride.

David called "who are we up against? Who are Greg and Tamara"?

Mr Gold answered "they're merely pawns, being manipulated by forces far greater than we can conceive. They have no idea who they're truly working for".

Emma asked "who's that"?

Mr Gold answered "someone we all should fear". What they didn't know was back on shore Belle was looking around for Tally who'd run away to sneak on board while everyone was gathered around the globe and now was below deck wishing she was back on shore.

 **AN. That's it for a while, I'm taking a short break now but I'll be back soon with Differences Little Sisters Make S3.**


End file.
